Cold Disaster
by i love white
Summary: Sakura is a mute maid working in the Daijoudi palace. Syaoran is the Prince of a foreign kingdom. When an engagement forces to Sakura to travel to the Li kingdom she finds some intriguing mysteries… And what’s her best friend got to do with it? S&S… R&R!
1. Prologue

Cold Disaster

Card Captor Sakura

i love white

Summary: Sakura is a mute maid working in the Daijoudi palace. Syaoran is the Prince of a foreign kingdom. When an engagement forces to Sakura to travel to the Li kingdom she finds some intriguing mysteries… And what's her best friend got to do with it? S&S… R&R! My first fanfic. Rated: T

NOTES:

1. Since Sakura is mute in this story, when I use these (") –two talking marks instead of one – it is Sakura gesturing with her hands, in other words, that's when Sakura is talking. Okay? Just to stop you getting confused… or maybe just to confuse you… This is Sakura's way of 'talking'. The reason why strangers can understand her is that she makes to pretty obvious and there is a set of sign language in this universe already… at least, since I'm doing the story there is…

2. When I have a full line that means from another person's point of view at either the same or a different time. Okay?

3. When I use two blank lines it means later on in the story. Okay? Like; _Ten minutes later… _or _Two Days later…_ it's up to you to figure out when… Hehehe…

4. Author's Note AN:

5. Thoughts Italic

Enjoy:P

Any suggestions? Put them in REVIEWS. Flame me, anything. Just R-E-V-I-E-W. Anything random to say? I want to hear it!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, never will, never can. The end. Goodbye. Sayonara. :D

Prologue

Prince Syaoran of The Li Kingdom glared at his mother while Queen Yelan simply sighed. 'I am not going to have a ball. Okay? Okay!' Yelan looked to the sky for guidance and made a silent prayer. 'But my son…' she started.

Syaoran turned on his heel, remembering to bow to her as he left the room, and walked out on her. There was no way he was listening to another spout of this familiar rubbish. Eriol, as per usual, was by his side the second he left the room and gave him a mysterious chuckle.

'What is it this time Eriol?' Even to Syaoran's own ears his voice sounded dead. Eriol turned a magnificent gaze on him. 'You seem a little preoccupied. No wonder the Queen had trouble getting through to you… although, it was the usual lecture. Surely you can't be too upset over it today?' Eriol was fishing for information that Syaoran was not willing to give up without a fight.

'It's nothing.' As if Syaoran was going to tell him anything! Who cared if they were supposed best friends? What of it?

That was when a thick mist started to enshroud his thoughts and he felt a familiar feeling grip him. It was the feeling of nothingness and being void…

Eriol gave him a worried look. 'Ne, Eriol… Would you like to spar with me?' Eriol's eyes narrowed…

Sakura Mizuki stared out of one of the only windows in the classroom, dreaming of a time when she could talk, just like everyone else… Yes, Sakura was a mute, a peasant girl who was lucky enough to be serving such great people… well, sort of…

'Sakura Mizuki! Pay attention! Give me the answer!' Sakura's head spun around and she realised the teacher was calling her. Great time to daydream, Sakura… Written on the blackboard was a mathematical sum.

Sakura motioned 35 with her hands, completely bored of maths. The other maids around her high-fived her and smiled, saying something like, 'Sakura, you rock! That was super hard!' Sakura just shrugged. There had been a time when she had thought so too… No. She mustn't think of that now.

The teacher, humbled by his defeat, dismissed them. Sakura got up and the other people around her started chattering but Sakura's attention was focused on a search for only one person…

Sakura ran up to her and looked at the girl with emerald eyes. The flame haired beauty gave her a look of amusement, her eyebrows a little higher than usual, which led to her sparkling blue eyes… 'Sakura?' Sakura smiled and hugged her best friend. Arisa Tomoe gave her a faint smile.

'Mizuki-san told me what you had today. I've got to clean the Princess's rooms. Then I've got serving duty for breakfast, washing up after that and later I'm to join you waiting on the high table at lunch. We've both got to greet the new guests too…'

Sakura nodded solemnly and gestured with her hands, saying, "I wonder who it is?" to which Arisa answered, being able to translate Sakura's messages brilliantly, 'It's a group of Kinomotos. They're stopping here on their way to the Li kingdom. Apparently one of their Princes is getting engaged to one of the Lis.' Sakura's eyes widened.

"Which one?" she questioned. 'Oh, it's Prince Tori…' Sakura's mouth dropped. No way… The infamous Prince Tori getting married that easily? 'Actually… it might be the other way around… Maybe Prince Toya..? I'm sorry Sakura. I don't seem to remember.' Sakura nodded. It was hard to tell the Kinomoto twins apart. Instead she went on a new line of questioning. "Who is the Prince getting engaged to?"

Before Arisa could answer, however, Sakura's name was called. 'Mizuki! Mizuki? You're wanted at the kitchens.' A handsome footman interrupted them and behind him Sakura could just make out one of the expert butlers looking their way… 'You're here too, Tomoe-chan? You're supposed to be cleaning the Princess's rooms. Here, I'll escort you two lovely ladies, shall I?'

As soon as they turned the corner he slumped and completely relaxed. 'God! I swear that Mr. Terada has it in for me! Do this! Do that! What's a guy gotta do to get a little peace and quiet?' He gave a mock sigh and abandoned it for a grin. 'Most do a lot more than you, Yamazaki.' The footman gasped and said, 'Are you saying I don't work hard for my beloved kingdom? That is an accusation I simply cannot forgive!... Speaking of which… Did you know that I could be hanged if that was proved against me? Hanging developed long ago when pirates made people walk planks and it originated when one of their less fortunate victims suddenly came up with a brilliant idea…' Yamazaki continued on with one of his– okay, maybe not but in Sakura's opinion – incredibly well-constructed rants.

Arisa listened patiently as usual and by the time he was finished she gave him a few constructive comments to build on… It was a funny sight to see really. Sakura grinned. Yamazaki was so light and joyful… it was one of the reasons she liked him so much. He nodded at Arisa's comments and then said, in a perfectly straight voice, 'Did I tell you how maids came about and why they had to be so smart?'

Sakura bit her lip while Arisa shrugged and replied, 'One too many times, I think…' Sakura gave them a regretful look and indicated, "I better go. They're expecting me at the guests' quarters."

Arisa understood at once but Yamazaki needed explaining. Arisa told him quickly and he let out a sad sigh.

'Oh, yeah… I better be getting back too. You never know when people want a human coat-hanger.' He winked and added, mischievously, 'Goodbye my darling cherry blossom! My kingdom needs me!' He saluted, and, with a broad grin, departed. Arisa looked after him, her eyes cold.

'…He was in a good mood…' she commented, dryly. Sakura just kept the smile on her face that Yamazaki seemed to have painted there, feeling like a model that wasn't allowed to stop.

The feeling disappeared when she felt a cool hand on her arm, refreshing the atmosphere. She felt safe when Arisa was around for some reason. They fell into a usual conversation with Sakura trying to move as little as possible, concentrating on where she was going. Arisa left her at the guest wing and went on to the main part of the building where the Princess dwelled. Sakura waved after her.

Arisa was a great person…

She got to work on the rooms. The sheets had yet to be touched in twenty seven of the twenty eight rooms where guests were staying but surprisingly the last room had been cleaned thoroughly even though none of the maids had touched it yet. The person staying probably had their own personal maid…

Out of the twenty eight Sakura had to clean, at least twenty of them looked like a hurricane had ripped through them. Luckily, Sakura being the great servant that she was, cleaned them quickly and efficiently, wanting to be finished as fast as she could.

She was just in the process of taking all the dirty sheets to the laundries when she heard her name being called by a very familiar and welcome voice. 'Sakura? Sakura? Sakura, where are you? SAKURA MIZUKI!'

She dropped the basket on her foot, and, hopping on the other the whole way, she went toward the sound. She saw long cascades of red hair and slammed into it, wrapping her arms around the figure. If Sakura could have screamed with delight she would have. 'Yes, I'm glad to see you too, Sakura.'

Sakura stopped hugging her step-mother to ask a question. "How come you're back already?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her. 'I'm back because there's an urgent business matter that has just come to my attention.' Of course, Sakura thought. That would be right.

When she looked up to give the woman a saddened glance, her foster mother added hurriedly, 'And to see my beloved foster-daughter, of course!'

Kaho Mizuki was finally back.

AN: There you have it. What do you think? What should the story be like? I'll try and act on suggestions but no promises. Yes Sakura is a mute…for now. Your opinion on what should happen? Review!

Click the little button down there… and make me the happiest person in the world! …PLEASE? puppy dog eyes Come on… inside you're thinking about it… you're moving your mouse down… you're writing a review! Flames are okay… but… preferably something nice!


	2. A Journey

Card Captor Sakura

i love white

Summary: Sakura is a mute maid working in the Daijoudi palace. Syaoran is the Prince of a foreign kingdom. When an engagement forces to Sakura to travel to the Li kingdom she finds some intriguing mysteries… And what's her best friend got to do with it? S&S… R&R! My first fanfic. Rated: T

NOTES:

Okay, scrap what I wrote before!

I will now be saying Sakura talks. This is her sign language. Okay? I will still be using (") to indicate this though.

When I want to show a time gap or different point of view I will invent something weird and strange… O.o

Author's Note A/N:

Thoughts Italic

Enjoy:P I kinda morphed Eriol. Sorry about that but I wanted to have someone who wasn't completely serious in the Li Kingdom. Eriol is a bit twisted in this story so be warned. Also, email or review and tell me whether I should have an ExT in here. I won't tell the result; I'll just write it in the story, unless you actually want it spoiled. Oh, and sorry if you don't like Arisa. I just threw her in for some reason… But I love Nakuru so there is no way I'm taking her out! REVIEW! …plz?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, never will, never can. The end. Goodbye. Sayonara. :D R&R!

Oh yeah… I do own Arisa Tomoe though!

Chapter One – A Journey

Sakura smiled at Arisa who said, 'I wish I had an excuse like you. I hate times like these. It's like they pick on me more just because you can't talk.' She smiled wryly and Sakura flashed a slit of white in return.

It was just minutes before the royal envoy from the Kinomoto kingdom would barge into the hall where Sakura and Arisa had been stationed to meet them again, to direct them to lunch. Joy…

Sakura put on a serious expression and told her, "Just tell them the food is next door. They'll practically burst in there, eat, go to sleep and never bother us again." Which earned her a graceful laugh from Arisa.

It struck her then that Arisa always knew what to do to make people feel better and get them to be happy. She always said the right things to say, she knew everyone's likes and dislikes…

This line of thought stopped when Yamazaki shouted, 'They're coming out! Get ready!' Then in a quieter voice he murmured, so just the maids could hear, 'God this place looks good… everybody smile…' Then, after a nudge from a fellow footman he continued, '1, 2, 3… Go get 'em girls!' This drew a ripple of laughter from the servants. The man at fault threw open one of the doors as the footman next to him did the same.

'Announcing, the Kinomoto Envoy!' Everyone there burst into applause but a rude voice cut through the clapping and silence replaced it as they bowed.

Sakura could have groaned. Prince Toya, the eldest heir to the Kinomoto Kingdom, the man getting engaged, the most handsome – apparently – man in the north – you get the picture – was standing there, right in front of them. Wow. You would think everyone would be over the guy by now.

Arisa and Sakura approached the tall man who was busy, talking to one of his underlings. 'Prince Toya? We are here to escort you to the lunch hall. Kindly follow us.' Arisa sounded extremely polite but there was definitely an undertone of scorn in her voice.

The Prince must have noticed it too because he gave a curt nod and said, 'Oh, it's **you** again. The mute and the maid.' Arisa stiffened beside Sakura and there was definite tension in the air. 'That's Mizuki-san and Tomoe-san. Strangers may not address acquaintances in such ways.'

Toya's eyes narrowed and he retorted, 'Kinomoto-sama then.' Arisa had a murderous glint in her eyes – Toya had insulted Sakura the day before and as such, Arisa now hated him. They were on the same wave length… worst-enemy…

Sakura's best friend curtsied respectfully none the less, very aware of the crowd of servants. 'Kinomoto-sama, please follow us.' She dragged Sakura along to the dining hall, the Kinomotos hot on their tail.

No sooner had they reached it when another guest came up and flung her arms around Prince Toya. 'Toya! Toya, my love! Where were you? I was so worried! You shouldn't keep me waiting like that! I was on my way to look for you actually…' A very pretty young woman beamed upon the Prince and Sakura saw Arisa give a rather amused looking smirk.

'Get off of me, woman!' The prince was glowing a bright red. Sakura could barely restrain a soundless laugh as Arisa whispered something to the woman which prompted her to say, '…So that's how it is… Have you moved on from me already, Toya-kun!'

'WHAT!' Toya knew something had happened; it was confirmed by Arisa's smirking.

'Sakura, I think we had better get moving,' Arisa whispered and added, loudly, 'It seems Prince Toya no longer requires our help since he has an adequate substitute.'

So that was the plan. Was this lady someone Arisa had enlisted in a plot to get back at Toya? All Sakura could do now was feel a deep pity for the prince. His life was going to be hell while he stayed in the Daidouji Kingdom…

'Nakuru Akizuki! What in god's name are you doing? Milady! Such behaviour is unacceptable, even of someone in your position!' Arisa's eyes suddenly lost a little shine.

'Mizuki-san…' _Just in time,_ she mouthed silently, rolling her eyes to add effect.

'Sakura, could you show the Kinomotos to their seats? I will join you later,' the newcomer said, addressing the prince. He looked amazed for a few seconds, then recovered quickly, saying, 'Whatever.'

Sakura beamed admiration at her foster-mother. "Hai, Mizuki-san. Follow me milord Toya."

When Toya didn't move she beckoned but he simply stood there, glaring defiantly. 'She asked you to follow her, my Prince.' Arisa's icy voice seemed to stab at him. When he turned an angry look on her she barely flinched, watching him with a cold disregard in her eyes.

The staring contest was broken as Kaho said, 'Prince Toya, please follow Sakura to your seat. Sakura will provide you with everything you may need.'

Toya looked at Kaho with a strange mix of emotions fluttering over his face but Yukito Tsukishiro, his right-hand man, tapped him on the shoulder, saying, 'Sakura-kun is waiting for you.'

Toya instantly broke eye-contact with Kaho and inclined his head, murmuring, 'It was nice to see you again, Mizuki-san.' Arisa made to follow behind the Kinomotos but Kaho stopped her, muttering something that made Arisa flinch. Instead, the girl's eyes narrowed as she watched Toya trailing after Sakura.

Sakura tried to be as respectful as possible but it was sort of hard when one of the world's worst idiots was stubbornly frowning upon everything she did.

'Why are you here anyway? Why would they get a mute when they could have anyone in the country? What's so special about you? Why did **she **adopt you?'

Was it Sakura's imagination or was there a hint of bitterness in his voice when he mentioned Kaho?

Wondering whether she should bother trying to answer or not, Yukito interrupted. 'Sakura-kun, you must have heard the rumours, right?' Sakura's head spun around. Now this seemed interesting…

'About Nakuru-san… and the ones about… his majesty's bride-to-be…' Sakura shook her head. About Nakuru…?

'Ah… well, don't let me trouble you…' …Dang… Toya had motioned behind Sakura. Probably telling Yukito to shut up.

The party sat down to leave Sakura standing and offering them other little bits and pieces to go with their meals.

'Hey, kaju, are you sure you haven't heard anything? Anything at all about that… lady…' He took a while to choose how to describe her and this sparked Sakura's curiosity. Unfortunately for him he had called her by his new nickname for her…

She didn't bother acknowledging him. Instead, she gave Yukito a questioning glance. He instantly looked to Toya for confirmation and when Toya didn't move he said, 'She… which country is she from, Sakura-kun?' An odd question. Sakura had to think a while before answering.

"Lady Nakuru… is from… Lady Nakuru wished that none should know her country of origin…" Something clicked inside Sakura's head. Why was Nakuru here in the first place? Sakura could have sworn she had heard something unusual… it was like there was something at the back of her head. She had noticed Nakuru was a little odd in comparison to the other guests. Why was that?

Sakura flinched. A voice was coming closer… had they noticed? By the looks on their faces, they were still thinking about Nakuru and her 'country'.

'Ah… just as we thought, no?' Toya nodded, a solemn expression on his face.

"Why? Is she… is she an assassin?" Yukito frowned at Sakura's question. 'Is she hanging? Ah… what did you say, Sakura-kun?'

'She asked whether she was an assassin.' Sakura jumped. Since when…oh, that's right. She had felt a familiar aura and heard that voice…

'What? What are **you **doing here!'

Arisa smirked. 'It's a dining hall. You should keep your voices down, even if you are quite a few meters away from the other guest's tables. I'm a maid. I know these things and I listen to every conversation going on. I'm sure Sakura would have known I was here…'

Toya glared at her, obviously angry. He glanced at Sakura and when she gave him a slight smile he cursed, fuming that Arisa was right, yet again.

'Don't worry my Prince. It's okay. No **amateur** would have known…'

'Just shut up.' Yukito exchanged a grin with Sakura, getting used to these little fights, which, coincidentally, Arisa always won.

'Well, don't let me interfere with your interesting conversation. Besides, I have to move around the table, make it look believable. Who were you talking about?'

Toya shook his head slightly and when Yukito winked at her, Sakura realised that they truly thought Arisa didn't know already, and they wanted to keep it that way.

Sakura's friend caught the signs too and said, amused, 'Nakuru Akizuki. Brought up in the state of Seijyu. She was taught in the same 'school' as you two. Why Sakura asked whether she was an assassin; I would dearly like to know.'

Toya covered his face while Yukito scratched his head, a wry smile plastered over his features. 'Ha… guess we should have known,' the silver haired man said.

'Yes, you should have.'

Syaoran sighed. Eriol smiled, saying, 'It was bound to happen. There's no way you could have stopped it. What's wrong, my cute little descendant?'

Syaoran sighed again.

'I'm waiting? Or is it that you don't want to tell your dear, fabulous and most excellent great-uncle's brother twice removed aunt's son's cousin's great-grandfather?'

'Shut up.' Dead voice again. This was getting too much.

'Wait, are you angry with me because I got the relationship wrong? Does that mean I'm your dear, fabulous and most excellent great-uncle's broth-'

Syaoran sighed a third time, much louder. Eriol just pouted slightly, a twinkle that shouldn't have been there in his blue eyes.

'Don't be such a worry-wart. I'm sure you'll have fun at the ball…' Syaoran resisted the urge to sigh yet again. Was it just him or did Eriol take delight in reminding him of his failures?

'I'm not going.' Eriol smirked a little, his eyebrows on the rise. 'Not going to the ball where you're supposed to find the girl of your dreams? You may be young, my flesh and blood, but her Majesty will not take kindly when she hears of your rebellion.'

And why did Eriol always say things either poetically or in riddles? It was just another annoying quality about him.

'I don't care. I never have before, have I?' Even thought he had just asked a question his voice was in the same dead monotone as before.

It was Eriol's turn to sigh, even if it was completely dramatic. 'But alas, Syaoran cannot disobey his dear mother! The heir to the throne has yet to find that no one supports him anymore!'

What rubbish was Eriol spouting? He had plenty of people who supported him in opposing his marriage, whenever it was going to happen. He had Eriol… sort of… Syaoran himself was definitely against the 'marriage' which was inevitably going to take place and be manicured by his mother… That made two…

Oh! Right… He had forgotten his cousin, as usual. Meilin was opposed to his so-called 'marriage' too. Ok… that was three… Could he count Eriol's weird hunting dog thing? For some reason Eriol had named it Spinel Sun… stupid name, stupid dog… correction, stupid doggish-thingy-that-wasn't-really-a-dog dog. If he counted that thing, then it was four…

Okay, so four wasn't much. But hey, the Li kingdom wasn't built in a day…

'Just say something straight out Eriol. I don't have the time to be annoyed by you again today.' Eriol gave his famous pout. Syaoran was beginning to see too much of that…

'Didn't you know? Oh, right. That's why I teased you about it… Meilin is getting married!'

Syaoran nodded. Who cares? Lots of people were getting married… WAIT. Did he just say…?

'ERIOL! DON'T LIE!'

Did Eriol just say… M…

Down the corridor all the servants recognised Prince Syaoran's shouting. 'So he finally found out…' 'No prizes as to who told him…'

…E…

Eriol smiled like he knew he was going to get it big time and really didn't want to get hurt. 'Um… sorry?'

…I…

Syaoran was in shock. Had he really said it? Really?

…L…

Queen Yelan heard her son from her sitting room. _Really,_ she thought to herself, _what is all that racket? What a troublesome boy… _And she began to make her way downstairs.

…I…

Syaoran was starting to register the new information. 'WHAT?' He turned to Eriol, his eyes blazing.

…N! He had! Eriol had said MEILIN!

'ERIOL! COME HERE! DAMN YOU!'

The servants decided that the ground floor was not the place to be.

Master Wei, Queen Yelan's chief advisor, looked up from some important records – trust me, it took a lot to make him notice anything else when he was reading – and rolled his eyes. _Oh. Those two again…_

Queen Yelan hurried down, wondering how she was going to explain this one. _Why Eriol? Why are you always so annoying?_

And the girl in question coincidentally burst into the room in which Syaoran was strangling Eriol and, not seeing them said, 'HELLO! I'm BACK!' To which all activity from the people who had been following these events ceased. The only thought running through their heads was; _I hope she doesn't do anything stupid…_ And the people who knew her better were thinking simply, _I hope she doesn't do **anything.**_But unfortunately, she did.

Sakura and her unlikely companions were sitting in one of the inner courtyards. Arisa had suggested they come out here to finish the talk they had started in the dining hall, wanting to hear more about Nakuru Akizuki. Surprisingly, while it was Arisa's idea, Toya didn't complain. Actually, that was probably because Yukito had agreed straight away…

Arisa got things started, as usual. 'So, you're suspicious of Nakuru Akizuki. Why? And what is it that she's supposed to have done?'

Yukito looked a bit sheepish and Toya just had stubborn written all over his face. Sakura winced. She was apparently the mediator of the group.

"Yukito-san? If you would tell us…" She had looked into his eyes as she said it and knew instantly that had been a mistake. She felt a blush starting to cover her face.

He gave her a charming smile and looked at Toya, wondering whether he was allowed to oblige them or not. Toya didn't show him any signs and instead looked away, trying his best to avoid contact of any sort with Arisa.

Yukito took that as an it-is-okay.

'Nakuru Akizuki has been a concern for some years now as certain… well… I suppose… disasters follow her around. Strange things happen that no one can explain and Toya has…shall we say… had to 'look into' certain 'details'. Miss Akizuki has been described as a jinx by quite a few people although I think that not everything that has occurred can be classified as 'bad'.'

Arisa shot Sakura a look. _Jinx?_ 'She's pleasant enough. What makes you think it's centered around her? She doesn't seem to be anyone out of the ordinary.'

Toya spoke this time, looking straight at Sakura. 'Because I've known her for years. That, and the fact that she's always been to the site at some stage or another, sometimes she lays flowers if someone died. Wherever she is there is a trail of oddities behind her and everyone who's been involved says they saw her at times that coincide with the events. There's more though. I've gathered up a huge file of everything related to her… It's enough to fill quite a few rooms.'

Sakura squirmed. She didn't like talking about people behind their backs. It just felt wrong. Besides, whenever she looked at Nakuru rubies would come into her head and Sakura liked the colour red. It was close to her favourite; pink. Rubies were pretty too. Nakuru was sweet and funny plus a bunch of other qualities you didn't see very much among the nobility. Besides, if Prince Toya had grown up with her then he should know where she came from.

'What kind of events are we talking about?' Yukito cringed. Sakura guessed Arisa had asked one of the questions they really didn't want to answer.

'Well… there's a variety of different types. There's sightings of a 'fallen angel', apparently she sparkles in the moonlight and red seems to radiant from her. She has wings too, sort of butterflyish.'

Arisa rolled her eyes. 'Sounds like a criminal offense.'

Toya glared at her while Yukito bit his lip. 'You don't know the half of it. Trust me.'

Sakura looked at Arisa again, to see what she thought of it. She was yawning and making faces; she didn't believe a word of it. Sakura felt disappointed. Although she liked Nakuru, this seemed to fit with something… a clue, in the back of her mind…

So instead of questioning what they had already said, like Arisa no doubt was going to do, she asked, "What's the bad things?"

Yukito froze and started shaking. Toya cringed.

'Um… the worst incident was when a group of buildings were destroyed. Thirty five people died and at least sixty four injured. Some bodies were impossible to find though, and others weren't quite… whole.'

Arisa snapped out of her disbelief…sort of. '99…'

Sakura realised the significance. 99 was considered a 'bad' number… But that didn't mean Nakuru had anything to do with this! She felt a wave of nausea start to creep up on her as she realised the magnitude of the incident though…

"So how does Nakuru relate to this one?"

Toya gave a wry smile. 'She saw the whole thing and called for help. She didn't cry once, just wouldn't say a thing beyond, "What…" She knew numerous people who died and had visited all the buildings the day before. All the survivors recognised her too. Coincidence? I don't think the word really exists.'

Arisa was shaking Yukito to try to stop him shaking and both of them had grim expressions on their faces. It would have almost been funny if it had been under different circumstances. 'Kinomoto-sama, what's wrong with him?' Toya had lost himself in some memory but he jumped out of it and replied, 'Yukito had lived there for a while…'

Arisa winced and stopped shaking the unfortunate man. Sakura looked down, feeling sick.

'Sorry, this probably doesn't seem to be related to the topic at present but… did you only come to the Daidouji Kingdom for that?' Arisa recovered remarkably quickly.

Toya, however, was not impressed. 'Did you just hear me? At least 99 people's lives were ripped apart that time! Doesn't that warrant some kind of…sympathy?'

Arisa's eyebrows shot up. 'For you two? …Hardly. You're part of the royal family, Kinomoto, and your friend here may have had an unfortunate time for a while, but no doubt he's lived in luxury for most of his life. So save your breath and continue with something I care about.'

Toya's glare was murderous; if looks could kill Arisa would have died a long time ago. (A/N:…Well… she might have been…)

Yukito flinched at her speech and Sakura knew Arisa was going too far. "Arisa…stop. Yukito is hurt. Please stop."

Her best friend turned, and her jaw slackened. Sakura could see she'd won. 'Fine. Doesn't mean it's not true… Well?' Sakura gave her a questioning glance, only to see Arisa was fixing a nasty glare on Toya.

'Well what?' The dark-haired prince, never particularly nice, was definitely not in the mood to talk to this stubborn maid. It disgusted him that that was exactly what she was; a maid. How could losing her respect, no… he had never had her respect…but…how could not having her respect have such an effect on him? It made him feel like he was an idiot, that nothing he did had any good reason. And yet she was so much lower than him in status…that was it. She acted as if she were royalty. No, that wasn't exactly right… She acted as if she was the complete superior to anyone and everyone.

Except Sakura.

That brought up another question. Why did Arisa respect Sakura so much? Sakura was a mute; sure, she might be pleasantly and sweet… but… mute maids weren't important.

He snapped out of this trail of thought when Arisa snapped her fingers in front of his face. 'Day-dreaming? Thinking of your _precious_ Nakuru?' The girl sneered and it struck the prince that she could actually be beautiful, if she ever smiled. Which, in itself, was doubtful. Besides… that attitude was just too patronizing.

'I was thinking you're a hundred times worse than her.' Arisa started to mouth a scathing reply but she snuck a look at Sakura and just settled on, 'Just answer my question.'

When he didn't reply, she prodded, 'Why are you here in the Daidouji Kingdom?'

He still didn't respond, as he was now talking to Yukito. 'Are you okay? She's just a maid. She doesn't know anything-' 'I'm over here, you know. And you still haven't answered my question.' Then, remembering something, she added, sarcastically, 'Kinomoto-sama.'

He ground his teeth. Never before had he wanted to hit someone so much…

'It was on the way.'

'To where?' 'The Li Kingdom.'

'Ah.' A pause. Then, 'You're the one getting married to one of the royal family, aren't you?'

Toya couldn't help himself. He snorted. 'What! Ha!' Yukito had come to his senses and smiled weakly too.

Sakura exchanged a look with Arisa. It was obvious neither of them had a clue as to what was going on. "Uh… what…" Sakura couldn't think of what to ask. Fortunately, her friend could.

'Then what is it?' She was frustrated.

'Haha…It's not me! My brother's getting married to her. Thank Clow…'

He had certainly changed his tune quickly. One second spouting stuff about 99 and then laughing at something that wasn't funny…

'Then why are you here? And who's the Li?' After a nudge from Sakura, she added, through gritted teeth, 'Kinomoto-sama.'

'Her name's…um…I… don't know.'

Arisa gave him an incredulous glare. 'WHAT? …Kinomoto-sama?'

Yukito seemed to have gotten over his state. 'We weren't given a name. All we know is that she's the cousin of the prince. The reason why we're here is because this kingdom is on the way and…I think we were requested to come here?'

Toya nodded. 'Yeah. We've been sent ahead to make sure everything's ok. My brother refused so Fujitaka is trying to force him into it. He's not very persuasive though…' This comment was followed by a snicker.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Sakura was standing at her foster mother's shoulder, offering the person next to her another glass of wine. It so happened that that particular person had been drinking all evening. It was Prince Toya.

Sakura no absolutely no idea what was going on. Kaho and the Kinomotos were at the servant's dinner. This made all the servants nervous and everyone knew Mizuki-san was going to make a speech. Just when…nobody knew.

Toya was obviously unhappy. It was strange to see after she had finally seen the nicer side of him today. Now, sitting next to Kaho, he looked positively miserable. Then again, he did seem to have something against Kaho…

The woman in question finished talking to Yukito (who was on her right as opposed to Toya, on the left) and tapped her glass. 'Hello.' Instant silence.

'I'm sure you're all wondering why we're here. As you have no doubt heard, Prince Tori is getting married to one of the Lis. Prince Toya,' she indicated the miserable guy, 'Was sent ahead to make sure everything was fine. However, as the engagement became public, the Dadouji Kingdom expressed a wish for his envoy to pass through and take the Princess.' If it was possible, Sakura could have sworn it was quieter than when she had started.

'Prince Li is having a ball.' Whispers broke out. Kaho sighed and tapped her glass again. All eyes turned to her once again.

'Since the Princess is going,' jubilant smiles graced quite a few ladies' maids… 'Some servants will be required to attend to her.'

Now these smiles turned to winces. Sakura hardly paid any attention. She had nothing to do with the Princess and there was no doubt she wouldn't have to go. Instead, she just shot a pitying look to Toya, who was starting to wobble.

'I have a list here. Note that there may be a few changes. In no particular order; Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki,' A dramatic sigh could be heard. Kaho ignored this. 'Chiharu, Sophie, Elise, Robert…' Sakura had to lend a hand to Toya. Yukito was asking whether he should take the Prince away from the table early. Arisa was nowhere to be seen.

'And finally, Sakura.'

"Take him over there." Yukito smiled in thanks and took Toya outside. Sakura turned around again and wondered if the list was over. Arisa was there now, coming up to the main table.

Sakura just smiled.

As Yukito passed her, he whispered in her ear, 'We'll be seeing more of each other then.' With a wink, he was gone.

What did he just say? Why would they be seeing more of each other? Wait… no. But just in case…

She peeked over Kaho's shoulder and looked at the list. There it was. Her name.

Oh no.

Arisa was frowning and suddenly she knew why.

I'm going to the Li Kingdom.

A/N: What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Whatever you think, I want your opinion! REVIEW! Oh, and sorry about the wait… do you think I should do a little preview down here? Should it be next chap or the one after when they actually (well, sort of,) meet?


	3. A Princess

Card Captor Sakura

i love white

Summary: Sakura is a mute maid working in the Daijoudi palace. Syaoran is the Prince of a foreign kingdom. When an engagement forces to Sakura to travel to the Li kingdom she finds some intriguing mysteries… And what's her best friend got to do with it? S&S… R&R! My first fanfic. Rated: T

NOTES:

I will be calling Kaho Mizuki Sakura's mother. Even if she isn't… as you all know…

I know that the last chappie was a bit too serious… Sorry bout that! Anyways, Sakura is finally going to the Li Kingdom. Which means that she finally gets to meet the one and only…SYAORAN! The Wolf Prince! Oh, and I'm introducing the 'evil' Princess Tomoyo in this one! Kaho still has quite a big part ahead of her… I wonder whether she's up for the task? Tell me what pairings you'd like and I'll try to put them in, except it's definitely a SxS fic, even though it may not seem like it at times. REVIEW! …plz? Enjoy:P

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, never will, never can. The end. Goodbye. Sayonara. :D R&R! That honour goes to CLAMP…but if you'd would to get it for me as a present, I won't protest… btw, for the record, I never asked.

But I do own Arisa Tomoe… not entirely sure that's a good thing though…

Chapter Two – A Princess

'WHERE IS IT? FIND IT NOW!' The Princess's screaming rang out in the corridor. Hearing something like that, Sakura wanted to run away to wherever that voice was forbidden to go.

She started trembling unconsciously and held Kaho's hand a little firmer. Sakura had no idea why Kaho had decided to go with her but she was grateful for her presence. It made her that little bit more confident. Which meant she wouldn't come up with a lame excuse for not seeing the Princess.

"What do I call her?"

Mizuki, having been the one to teach Sakura her sign language, answered instantly.

'Your Majesty, Your Highness or, and this is only if she gives you permission, Princess. The last is a very familiar term. You must call her Your Majesty when she's very angry or upset and Your Highness for all other occasions. Of course, since you can't talk, it would be better not to communicate at all. She doesn't know sign language.'

Sakura winced. This was going to be an awful experience. The Princess sounded… impatient.

Kaho turned and smiled at her. 'Now, you're going to have to go in there. I'll introduce you but be prepared for questions that you don't have to answer.'

Sakura returned the smile, although it was weak. She was going to meet Princess Daidouji…

_Knock! Knock!_

'GET THE DOOR!' A voice shrieked and hurried footsteps could be heard.

The door creaked open a bit. 'Oh…Sakura. You're finally here! Mizuki-san… I'm sorry… Can I go now?' The maid's voice was pleading and it was obvious she hated being there.

'Yes, yes. Go Sophie. I'll call you back if we have need of it.' With that, the maid scurried off and Kaho guided Sakura into the room.

Her first impression was that it was absolutely huge. There were beautiful paintings on every speck of every wall (excepting the windows, of course) and light still streamed into it. The ceiling was covered in one spectacular design and the furniture was simply amazing. Sakura was sure her eyes were the size of saucers.

'Come on, Sakura. The Princess is in her sitting room.' Kaho gave her an amused smile, knowing that Sakura wasn't used to such finery.

She led Sakura into a smaller room which was still at least three times the size of her bedroom. By one of the cleverly disguised windows she a beautiful figure, with perfect dark hair.

She must've washed her hair all the time.

'Your Majesty.' Kaho curtsied and pushed Sakura into the position as well, since Sakura was still awestruck. She quickly snapped out of it.

'Ah… Kaho-san. And who is this…person you have brought with you today?' The Princess's voice wasn't screeching anymore and Sakura could have sworn this was a different person than the one that had been yelling at Sophie.

'She's my foster-daughter. Mizuki Sakura. She'll be attending to you while you are at the Li Kingdom.'

The Princess gave a delicate sigh and motioned for them to stand up. 'Sakura? Hmm… Fancy that. Kaho-san's daughter is a maid…' She seemed to find this funny and hid a graceful laugh behind her hand.

Sakura's face burned brightly. She had embarrassed Mizuki-san…

'It was my choice to make her a maid. This way she will have all the skills required for survival. However, I decided she should be put into court when she turns 16. It is my hope that you shall become friends.' This drew a harsh sigh from the Princess and Sakura cringed. Besides, what was Mizuki-san saying? She wasn't going to court! That would just be… nothing short of a miracle!

'And pray, when does she turn 16? I myself have already past that age. Is she so much younger than me?' 'She will be 16 in the last days of summer.'

'I see. So she has quite a way to go, yes? Do you wish me to teach her the manners befitting her next station?'

Mizuki-san smiled. 'If you see fit.'

It was like a battle of wits. Sakura was fascinated. She wasn't sure exactly who was winning, but it seemed her mother was happy, so it looked like Kaho was.

The Princess motioned for Sakura to come forward. She reached out a delicate hand and said, looking her over, 'She is blessed with a good figure… of course, the other ladies all look more elegant…' After a few minutes she finally said, 'She can take Sophie's place. I am sure she will do fine. It will take a rather long time to groom her for court, though.'

Mizuki-san dropped the smile but the emotion in her eyes was clearly one of happiness. 'As your Highness says.'

'Dismissed. Sakura-san knows the responsibilities of a personal maid, yes? She will attend to me from now on. Cancel her other duties.'

'Your Majesty.' Kaho turned and went out the door, but not before giving Sakura a wink and a smile.

Sakura was so nervous. She had no idea what the Princess wanted her to do.

For a long moment, they just eyed each other. Then, surprisingly, the Princess broke the silence, with not an order, but a comment. 'I love your eyes.' Sakura was startled.

'They're the most exquisite green I've seen in a long time… They remind me of someone else I met a long time ago. That person's dead now.' Eerie silence followed.

'You're nervous, aren't you? For some reason you're not like the others… You have a quality they don't possess. I… I like you. Let us be friends. Ne, Sakura-chan?'

Sakura's eyes widened. This was the 'scary' Princess all the servants were afraid of?

She nodded eagerly. The Princess smiled. It was one of those smiles that seemed to lighten up the world. It was strange how anyone could be afraid of someone so utterly beautiful.

'Then you must call me Tomoyo-chan! This is the first time I've never let anyone call me that! I'm so excited! Sakura-chan! Let's dress up!'

She waited for Sakura's approval.

Sakura winced inwardly. She motioned with her hands, "I cannot talk, your Majesty."

Tomoyo stared at her. 'You… you're a mute…'

The recoil in her voice was obvious and Sakura felt a pain inside her spark. Why? Why did the Princess's opinion matter so much to her? She had only just met her. It had happened before…

But… _I've never let anyone call me that…_

Those words… The Princess was just lonely. She wanted someone to talk to. But then…Sakura wasn't good enough.

"Is there anything I can help you with, You Majesty?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened. 'I…can't understand sign language. …What am I going to do…' She seemed to change her mind suddenly and said, 'Let's dress up, Sakura-chan!'

She dragged Sakura into another room, which was clearly her bedroom. 'Sakura-chan… What's your favourite colour?'

Sakura was surprised. First Tomoyo hadn't completely rejected her, now she was talking to her as if they were… friends. Like… Arisa.

"…Pink…" Tomoyo seemed to understand and squealed.

She flung open two rather large doors and announced, 'This is my **wardrobe**! So… you like pink?…' The Princess sorted through hundreds of dresses as Sakura simply stared.

The Princess had been so… polite before. What were these sudden changes? She had yelled at the servants, she had 'battled' with Kaho and now she was like a delighted child of no more than 6.What was going on…?

'Aha! I've got it! Sakura-chan, Sakura…' Puppy dog eyes… 'Try this!' She swept out a richly furnished dress that was no more suited to Sakura than blue was to orange.

Sakura tried backing away slowly.

'Sakura? Was that a yes? Good!' She threw the dress at her carelessly, like the dress was completely unimportant. She picked out another and then another, her eyes gleaming. When she realised Sakura hadn't moved, she said, 'Sakura! You've got to try this on!'

Sakura still didn't move. Was Tomoyo telling her she was supposed to **wear** this? That was ridiculous! A maid couldn't get away with wearing something like this!

'Sa-ku-ra! Hu-rry up! I've got more for you to try on after that one!'

The Princess was crazy…

'A toast!' Queen Yelan raised her glass, a smile painting her defined features. 'My son has finally consented to a ball! And we celebrate another joyous occasion! My niece, Meilin Li, is getting married to Tori Kinomoto!'

This was greeted was a thunderous applause. Syaoran cringed. Syaoran, Eriol and Eriol's strange hunting-dog-thing were the only ones that didn't clap. Eriol, because he was draining a glass, Spinel Sun, because Eriol wasn't (Syaoran wouldn't put it past that dog to clap) and Syaoran because he hated everything that was said. Especially the M word… which was going to be used again very, very soon…

'At the aforementioned ball, we dearly hope that my son, Xiao Lang Li, will find a suitable bride and that they will be married.'

Again, thunderous applause. Again, another cringe from Syaoran.

'At least make an effort to look happy!' Meilin hissed from her position at the right of Syaoran.

Eriol gave her the I-know-everything-and-am-unconcerned Eriol smile.

'Everyone knows Syaoran is unhappy. What does it matter if he shows it now?' To which Meilin replied, 'I was talking to you too.' Eriol's annoying smile never left his face. 'Ah, but I was incredibly thirsty as her Majesty was talking. I cannot clap with just one hand and therefore I could not join in.'

Eriol sounded ridiculous. Meilin bit back a retort as another thunderous applause swept the room. Syaoran almost moaned as the clapping burst into his ears. He did not want a ball. Why didn't she understand? Besides, Meilin was finally getting married. Wasn't one victory enough? Just hearing that had made him miserable enough.

'Why are you clapping, Meilin?' He asked, wanting to take his mind off the insufferable clapping.

'…Because I'm getting married, Syaoran. Can't you understand that?' Syaoran almost choked. She had said that word… He felt Eriol's eyes on him though, and didn't interrupt, feeling something start to boil inside of him. What was it?

He didn't have to answer Meilin's question; she kept talking, even over the offending noise. 'I have no idea what he likes or what he looks like; I don't even know his full name! But since Queen Yelan has set it in motion I will obey and that's all that matters. I can't do anything Syaoran! You have absolutely nothing to be upset about! As a man, you can oppose any match she sets up. I can't do that!'

She kept talking. Syaoran stopped listening when he heard _You have absolutely nothing to be upset about!_ That was the last straw for him.

He slammed his glass down and got up. He couldn't bear to listen to this rubbish anymore. He just couldn't. If he had bothered paying any attention to the people around him he wouldn't have done anything so stupid, but as it was, he didn't see Eriol's smirk or Meilin's quiet tears. All he saw was the way to his bedroom. So he took it.

It was an instant uproar as soon as he left the room.

Meilin sniffed and dried her tears. Eriol studied her pityingly and commented, 'He really doesn't like the fact that you're getting married.' She gave a tiny snort and said, 'He had his chance. He has n-nothing to be u-upset about! I h-h-hate him!' She couldn't help it. She burst into tears again.

'Shh… It'll be okay. Just… don't get too attached… Even now… it will only cause pain.' She cried a bit more and reached her hand out. Eriol held it firmly, knowing how hurt she felt. Still, it would only get worse if she didn't move on… Especially with what was coming.

Feeling his master's unrest, Spinel Sun rubbed his head against Eriol's hand. They seemed to say unspoken words and Eriol sighed, while Spinel's eyes shifted and Eriol smiled in return, muttering under his breath, 'Don't worry. She'll be alright, since that woman is there. It will be fine.'

Meilin didn't hear this.

Sakura came out of the bathroom yet again, motioning, "I can't wear anything like this. I'm just a servant…"

Tomoyo was getting used to this. 'Oh, rubbish Sakura! Didn't you hear Mizuki-sensei? She said she wants you in court by the time you turn 16! You've got to wear **something** I've made to the ball. Then everyone will think you're an exotic Princess from some place up north and you can make your big debut into the royal society! This is going to be so fun! I don't like this dress too much though… I think it doesn't look bright enough…'

Sakura certainly didn't think so but she didn't argue, for fear that Tomoyo might put her into another dress. It was a futile struggle though.

'Now, I want you to try this one on. I think white really brings out your hair and eyes… besides, white looks quite good with purple!' Tomoyo insisted that Sakura accompany her to the ball, not as a maid, but as a friend. This was out of the question, of course. But Tomoyo refused to admit defeat.

'Come **on** Sakura!' So Sakura ended up trying on another dress.

But this one was different. It was white, although it had quite a pinkish tinge, and had beautiful hairpieces to go with it. There was a light pink sash across it and there were ribbons designed especially to go with it. The skirt was huge and the top half made her look skinnier than she was, which she had never seen in a dress before.

'Are you ready, Sakura?'

Sakura swallowed some of her nervousness and went out of the bathroom. Tomoyo whistled and laughed, saying, 'Sakura! You look AMAZING!'

Sakura blushed. She wished she had a way to see it… "What do I look like?" she asked, unable to resist.

Tomoyo grinned and said, 'Why don't you look in the mirror?' …Mirror? It took Sakura a while to understand her. Tomoyo said mirror… but… that was only for rich people…

Tomoyo dragged Sakura back into the bathroom and strode up to a strange looking frame on the wall. It led to another room. Tomoyo stopped just beside it and said, 'Here it is. Have a look, Sakura.'

Sakura gave her a questioning look. Why was Tomoyo directing her to another room? This was strange… but Sakura shrugged and walked into the other room.

And banged her head against the mirror.

'Sakura! What's the matter with you?' Tomoyo asked while choking back laughter. 'It's a mirror! You look into it!' She offered Sakura a hand, still laughing. 'That was h-h-hilarious! Oh, dear god, that was f-f-fabulous!'

Sakura rubbed her head. It wasn't hilarious… it just hurt… But then she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She looked gorgeous. She stepped away from Tomoyo to study her reflection closer.

Tomoyo had done her hair when she had gotten into the first dress – where the Princess had learnt to do hair, she had no idea – and tried to put some powdery stuff on her but she had sneezed too much. It looked as though she didn't need it though.

Her hair was shoulder-length and quite curly but Tomoyo had put most of it on top of her head with little strands let out. Her fringe framed her face because it was too short and the strands were everywhere although instead of making it look scrappy, it just looked natural. The dress was frilly and long, making her look skinnier and taller. It was true…

Tomoyo came up to stand beside her and whispered in her ear, 'What do you think?'

Sakura was speechless. And not just because she really couldn't talk.

"It…It looks great…"

Tomoyo beamed, having got the gist of things. 'You have got to wear that Sakura. When I made it, I was thinking, wow, I'm never going to wear this. The only reason why I make these outfits is because Sonomi makes me… Mothers can be so cruel… but still, I'm glad now because you've come…'

Sakura realised what she was saying… Tomoyo was implying that she wear it to the ball… but she couldn't, of course.

Still, that didn't stop her from admiring her reflection.

They were finally going. Well, they were going soon…

Sakura had been left to pack Tomoyo's things and as she did so, she was wondering just why Kaho had insisted that she attend the Princess. Arisa always ensured the Princess's comfort. Not only that, Arisa could talk and was considered extremely polite. Sakura was just… not nearly as accomplished.

She took a deep breath, trying to get back on task.

Then she heard voices. Kaho was talking to someone in the corridor.

Well, that meant that she still had time, so she packed quicker, also making time to smooth her uniform. She dusted it off, uncovering black instead of the dark brown she had always thought it was…

Kaho's voice suddenly stopped. Sakura listened, trying to determine through the locked door whether the Princess was there yet. What she heard shocked her.

'Yes Mizuki-san. Has he done anything yet?'

Nakuru Akizuki was there. Right outside the room **with** Kaho. Sakura's thoughts drifted back to the conversation she had had with the Prince, Arisa & Yukito.

"_Is she an assassin?"_ Sakura stiffened.

'He wants her to come along and stop this catastrophe. The Prince must be married at all costs.' Kaho? They were talking about Toya. So… maybe they had got it wrong. Maybe Nakuru was a bodyguard.

'Ah… and the other one? Was this why it was arranged… Or was that foretold too?' A pause before Kaho answered the bizarre question. 'There are two of them. The angel serves the purpose for the heir. The other needs his mind off of things. You won't get much.'

Nakuru laughed. It wasn't a pretty sound, but for some reason it made Sakura want to join her. 'Ah, but could I not fill both roles amply?'

Kaho was silent as Nakuru laughed again.

'Rest assured, I won't interfere. But, as to rectifying the situation, we must do something. I want her removed. Permanently.' Something about the way Nakuru said it made Sakura shiver. _Removed. Permanently. Does that mean death?_

'I'll pass it on. Be careful. I heard something in the dining hall.' Kaho's melodious voice sounded almost carefree… for some reason hearing her mother's voice didn't reassure Sakura. But surely… Kaho couldn't be doing something that bad.

'Ha! How rich! Fine. I will… **She's** listening…'

Silence. Then there was a loud knock on the door.

Should she open it? …She opened the door to Nakuru's smiling face. Kaho was nowhere to be seen. Opening up had been a mistake.

'Hello Sakura-kun!' Nakuru's faint accent seemed to ring a bell in Sakura's ears. Where had she heard it before? 'I was wondering, have you seen Toya-kun? I was getting lonely…' She grinned broadly. For some reason, even though Nakuru was completely gorgeous, Sakura found herself cringing away from her.

Sakura shook her head.

'Oh really… I could have sworn I heard his voice before… Well, how long have you been here then, Sakura?' She didn't want to respond. "Not long," she replied, trying to act normal. Nakuru's eyes narrowed, a strange gleam growing in her eyes. They seemed to be flashing different types of red, making it look like rubies were set in her face.

'Ah.' Sakura forced a smile. 'Tell me, what do you see when you look at me?' Sakura was shocked by the change in subject. She blinked a few types before answering. "…Rubies."

She wasn't sure what type of answer Nakuru was looking for but the lady smiled and nodded appreciatively. 'Aww… That's nice. I wonder what you're **friend** sees…' She trailed off and watched Sakura's reaction. Sakura's eyes widened a little. What did Arisa have to do with anything?

Nakuru smiled again, eerily. 'Do you want me to tell you what she says? …Sorry, I can't tell you that. Oh well, I'll be leaving now. Toya's going to be around somewhere.' Nakuru left with a slight smirk on her face, leaving a very puzzled Sakura.

_Spinel, where is she?_

_She's coming. She knows things about you. Be careful Ruby._

Nakuru smiled.

_What's this Souppy, worried? About me? Wait until they hear about this! I'm going to see her. Wish me luck…_

Syaoran closed his eyes. Why? Why was the only person on his side getting **married**? Meilin… why!

If only his mother wasn't so annoying. Thankfully she was away for now though… Some kingdom… was it Daijoudi? Or Daidouji? Who cared anyway…? It didn't make any difference, as so as that woman was away…

He couldn't keep thinking like this. But… Meilin…

When did it start? This hollow feeling inside him just disappeared when she was around. Why was she going? Why was she leaving?

_She's getting married._

It struck him again and a new realization struck him. He had been going to marry Meilin if no one else could be found… It had been his fault. For refusing to marry her. But now she was going away and never coming back.

Without her… Without Meilin Li he wouldn't be able to feel a thing. He didn't want her to go at all… Wait. Did that mean…? Was he…

Was he in love with Meilin?

Where did that come from?

A knock on his door caused him to stop thinking about it. 'Come in,' he said, in a cold voice that had somehow become his own.

The door opened a little and a nervous voice asked, 'Your Majesty?'

No! Not now. Why was **she** here now? Meilin? Damn! Still, he had to say something.

'Meilin.' To his surprised, his voice sounded different. Was it just his imagination or had he sounded… happy? She opened the door fully and came in, a tight smile on her features.

'Hi… Syaoran.' She was definitely nervous. Why? 'I was wondering whether you were okay…' Oh, right. Because he had left the table without permission. A sure sign he was angry. 'Ah… yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for checking.'

At that moment she seemed to melt and she asked brightly – way too brightly – 'I'm getting married. Aren't you happy for me?'

He felt like she had hit him across the face. He bit back a wave of some emotion he didn't know and managed to choke out, 'You're happy about it.' It must have sounded cold because at that she yelled angrily, 'Don't say that so bitterly! What do you have to be angry about! Nothing! I'm the one who's going! DAMN YOU SYAORAN! Damn you! Damn you to hel-'

He hit the wall with his fist, trying to release his frustration. Yeah… she was going. Why did she just have to go and remind him? It wasn't as if he didn't know.

'So… you're not going to say **anything?** Nothing? Dammit Syaoran! Say SOMETHING! You always do this!'

'Why did you come? Just to remind me you're going?' His voice was empty again and he saw the instant effect his words had on her. Her beautiful ruby eyes had been watering, which he only just noticed, and now a lone tear escaped one of them. Her expression of rage dissolved and one of extreme sadness replaced it.

'…Syaoran…' She sniffed and brushed the tear from her face. 'Prince Li,' she said, her voice shaking, 'I take my leave of you. I give you all my best wishes.'

He had turned away from her but at this he whirled around. More tears were pouring out of her eyes, freely now, but she didn't seem to notice. Instead she let them fall and, still crying silently, she turned and ran. Syaoran looked after her and realised a drop was rolling down his face too. He collected it with a finger and stared at it for a few seconds.

'What have you done?' An angry voice echoed around the room. 'Aren't you at least going to apologise? …I gave you too much credit. She was right. Damn you Syaoran.' Syaoran barely registered the words. Instead, he couldn't stop replaying the scene in his head. Then Eriol's words finally struck home.

_Aren't you going to apologise?_

Yes… that was the best thing to do now. He started walking blindly, trying to think. Meilin… don't be angry. Please don't be angry.

Fresh air. He needed fresh air. He reached the gardens and looked around, trying to find a place to sit… There… by one of the oldest trees.

It was a beautiful weeping willow. (A/N: Perfect, don't you think:P) He let the leaves brush his face, finding relief in the cool contact. But then he remembered. He sat there, staring ahead. Nothingness… He didn't feel anything…

Muffled sobs floated to him on the wind. 'Meilin?' he whispered. The sobs stopped and a gasp replaced it.

'Meilin, are you there?' A trembling voice met him. 'G-go a-away.' She tried to sound authoritative but failed miserably.

'Meilin… I'm sorry.' A choked sound replied. It could have been a laugh. 'It's just… do you want this marriage?'

Silence. Except for a few sniffs.

'Meilin…'

She was on the other side of the tree. He crept towards her, trying to make no sound. 'J-just l-leave me alon-ne.' So… should he take that as a no to his question?

'I can't… It's because…' He could touch her now… She turned around suddenly and stared right at him.

'G-GO AWAY!' she shouted into his face and tried to run. He was too quick for her. He caught her arm and forced her to face him.

'I love you Meilin.' Her eyes widened as he said it and a few stray tears streaked down her face. He kissed her. Syaoran pulled her closer to him and held her, as she could have easily just fallen to the ground. He pulled away and looked at her expectantly.

Her reply was slow. '…Syaoran…I…I lo… I lov…I-' He held his breath… 'I love you too…'

A/N: Okay, maybe I'm making this too mysterious… Soz I haven't made them (SS) meet yet, I suppose I just wanted to have Meilin in there before they could actually meet. You'll probably all hate me now! Anyway, I just wanted to reassure you that this is an SS fic, so don't worry! I won't let Meilin steal Syaoran! Besides… what's going to happen with the marriage? And the ball? What do you think of Tomoyo? Please REVIEW! And I was wondering… is an ET alright? I'm not really sure about it… I think maybe I shouldn't have it… Definitely a TxY though… :P Soz if you don't like the pairing. I hope you liked the chappie!


	4. A Meeting

Card Captor Sakura

i love white

Summary: Sakura is a mute maid working in the Daijoudi palace. Syaoran is the Prince of a foreign kingdom. When an engagement forces to Sakura to travel to the Li kingdom she finds some intriguing mysteries… And what's her best friend got to do with it? S&S… R&R! My first fanfic. Rated: T

NOTES:

Yes, It will definitely be a SS fic! ET…well, since so many people like this Tomoyo and think that Eriol is pretty cool… I will somehow write it in:P I'm going to have them meet this chapter! The ball will take a while yet… And soz but MS will be put in a little bit… Just to make it interesting! Should Nakuru be with someone? Should I spilt Yukito and Toya…? Hmm… Too many options… Ooh… and soz to anyone who wanted me to put the journey in but I'm too lazy… Soz bout that! I hope you don't mind too much! If anyone knows the names of Syaoran's sisters, that would be much appreciated! And THANKYOU to all the COMPLETELY and TOTALLY AWESOME, WONDERFUL, BRILIANT, MARVELLOUS people who REVIEWED!

Enjoy:P

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, never will, never can. The end. Goodbye. Sayonara. :D R&R!

Oh yeah… I do own Arisa Tomoe **and **this plot though:P

Chapter Three – A Meeting

Syaoran screamed internally. Meilin was looking radiant, as usual, but his mother just had to spoil the sight. Meilin was still to be married, and it killed him inside. Of course, he could probably get the marriage to be called off… but… he would have to work up to it.

He sneaked another glance at her and almost moaned but he realised just in time that he was in a meeting; a.k.a. lunch. She felt his eyes on her and instantly brightened, meeting his gaze. Damn she was beautiful… Her long dark hair was slightly curly and cascaded down her back. She was wearing her favourite dress, an elegant red that matched her eyes. Her face was pale and her lips blood red…

He couldn't keep looking without betraying his emotions. He frowned apologetically but she nodded and he looked away, turning instead to Eriol. He wasn't as nearly as good-looking.

Eriol smiled mischievously as he saw the obvious longing in Syaoran's eyes. 'Remember why you're here, my cute little descendant. Don't be **too** obvious.' He smirked as Syaoran's expression changed to a emotionless frown. Eriol watched Meilin from the corner of his eye as Syaoran did this and sighed. She had gotten involved… Hadn't he warned her not to?

At least she could laugh for now… Couldn't she had just followed his advice? …Too late now, anyway.

He should think of other things… like the moon. And rubies. A ruby moon… At least that was going well…

Syaoran saw that Eriol had zoned out and didn't bother replying to his comments. Instead he turned his attention to his meddling mother and put on his typical frown.

'Speaking of such things, we expect the Kinomoto party to be here soon, so please be prepared…' Blah, blah, blah. '…And remember the ball will be held in only a few days time…' Did she ever stop talking? Why did she always bring up the worst topics?

The ball… The very same that was supposed to find him a bride… But he already knew who he wanted to marry… (A/N: At least, **WE** know who he SHOULD marry…) At least it would be a good chance for him to get to know some of the people he was supposed to 'negotiate' with.

His mother had just arrived back this morning, for some reason ahead of the Kinomotos, who had been staying at the Daidouji Kingdom as well. Why, he had no idea. It would have been a lot better for him if she had decided that it was much nicer there and never bothered coming back… but she hadn't. And besides, that would leave him with his awful sisters…

Speaking of which… They were making their way over to him and Eriol, finally out of his daze, gave him a sympathetic glance.

…But…

It was at that moment that something wonderful happened.

'Announcing, The Kinomoto Party.'

The huge brass doors leading to the main hall were thrown open and a swarm of people marched through them. There was a group of servants at the front, obvious from their uniform. After that were a few people who seemed a bit higher up and then there were the people Syaoran knew he would have to talk to.

There was an arrogant looking young man who was talking to a silver-haired fellow. They looked roughly the same age and although they were very relaxed in conversation, it looked like the silver one was lower than the other one, whose dark hair contrasted nicely. They didn't look too thrilled to be here…

The next really important looking person had several people around her who Syaoran assumed to be her personal maids, but one in particular struck his notice. She was standing right next to the young woman, whom he realised was a Princess, and she wasn't wearing the drab clothes that the other girls wore. She was dressed in a plain but elegant green and her hair was a rich auburn. She was pretty, from what he could see, and the Princess next to her, although she was also pretty, seemed to pale in comparison.

He got the feeling that he wanted to know this auburn-haired girl.

There was quite a parade of others behind them, probably nobles and their own servants.

Yelan smiled at them and sure enough, the important looking people were introduced; Prince Toya, Yukito Tsukishiro and Princess Tomoyo. The other girl wasn't though… and he was surprised to find himself feeling a little upset. But his thoughts didn't stay on her too long.

Prince Toya. He glared at him. That was his rival. He was no doubt incredibly arrogant and nasty and… No matter what he was, there was no chance that he would be good enough for Meilin.

He looked at her and frowned as he met pleading eyes. She had already picked Toya out. Who would want to marry someone like that? He ground his teeth, frustrated. Dammit. But what could he do? Shout how they should never have come? That was a bit desperate…

Besides, Meilin would kill him.

He failed to see Eriol's expression.

Eriol's eyes were huge. He was staring at one particular girl… Spinel Sun beside him whimpered softly and he calmed the dog, but the beast didn't stop. Eriol nodded slowly. 'Yes… They're here now…' Spinel Sun couldn't hold it in any longer.

It barked, loudly, shocking Syaoran out of his thoughts.

Eriol growled and pointed to a side door. 'Out,' he said, dangerously. The dog obeyed, but not before it gave him a hurt look.

_I know… I know… But Syaoran… And the others… That mark… It is only something we can see. My dear Ruby Moon… I missed you so. I am once again in need of your guidance._

And at that, a certain noble lady looked up at the high table.

Sakura sighed.

"Yes, your Majesty." It was the proper term for the Princess in public and she couldn't risk calling her 'Your Highness,' as the was just a title that had been made up. Tomoyo liked it though.

Tomoyo almost said her usual line, but only got as far as 'Call-' before she realised it was improper to be on familiar terms at the table. Instead she managed a weak smile and started talking with 'Lady' Nakuru. Nakuru was all too happy to talk.

'Is that Prince Li, on the right?' Nakuru smiled and nodded. 'That's him alright! Isn't he handsome?' She gave Tomoyo a knowing grin and the Princess blushed, although Sakura could have sworn she hadn't looked at him at all. Was the Princess really that fickle?

But Sakura paid more attention to her after that, and realised Tomoyo actually did steal a few looks that way. She tried to pinpoint the supposed Prince, but it was hard and she eventually gave up.

Toya looked depressed. He had been irritable on the journey here and now, being stuck in one place, it was apparent he was upset. Nakuru had been the only one that seemed truly in character, since Tomoyo had avoided excessive clothes the whole trip. Actually, that wasn't true. The servants had been their usual selves.

Takashi Yamazaki had been very talkative and Rika seemed to be happy. Mr. Terada was normal too, giving them orders as usual. But then there was Chiharu… and Naoko. They both seemed slightly out of spirits… Then again, Sakura didn't really see too much of them, now that she was following Tomoyo around all the time.

It was strange how she had adjusted so quickly to being away from her friends. Tomoyo had gradually grown on her and she found herself enjoying the time with her, although Tomoyo did seem a bit upset.

Yukito had been different too. Nothing too drastic, but he looked worried often and there were lines starting to form on his face.

Nakuru, although Toya would have hated to admit, had kept their spirits up. Kaho had come along too, though, something which was very strange, considering her position at the palace. The Queen must have given her special permisson to leave.

Nakuru was still talking enthusiastically, unaware of the dull mood everyone seemed to be in. 'After all that, I'm so glad to be back. Everything has been great and the food is fabulous! Just like it was before. I've always liked it here. Although it's not quite like the stuff at the Daidouji palace, it certainly has its advantages…' She kept on talking…

She just didn't stop.

It wasn't as if any of it was remotely important… was it? Sakura thoughts wondered…

She thought back to just a few minutes ago, though it seemed like hours, to the strange incident with the dog. All of a sudden, a dark hunting dog had started barking. Tomoyo had flinched and Toya had yelled to shut the animal up. The apparent owner had simply pointed and commanded it to leave but there had been something about it that didn't seem quite right.

For one, dogs weren't allowed into the hall, and secondly, the man had seemed out of the ordinary… in what way, she didn't know.

Nakuru had stopped talking abruptly and said, 'Sakura?'

Sakura turned to her expectantly. "Yes?" Nakuru wasn't smiling at all. There was something in her expression that clearly said, 'Something is wrong'.

'Maybe… you should go outside. It seems like you're sick.' She seemed to brighten suddenly and engaged the others. 'Don't you think so, Tomoyo, Toya? Mizuki-san?'

Kaho smiled and replied, 'Actually, I do believe you have a point… Sakura, if you could take a walk? You won't get lost. There's always someone around.' Nakuru beamed and Sakura got the distinct feeling that something was going on between them.

Never mind, they were giving her a way to get out of this for a while. They were offering her what she really wanted. A break.

So she took it.

"Ah… yes. Thankyou. Now that you mention it…"

Tomoyo must have caught on because she exclaimed worriedly, 'Sakura! You're not sick! Surely not!' To which Kaho gave Sakura a wink and said, 'I think Sakura just needs a bit of fresh air,' and before Tomoyo could protest, Nakuru started talking. Kaho and Nakuru seemed to really work well together…

Sakura made her way to the door and pushed it open. It was times like these that Arisa would come and talk to her and they would just gossip about unimportant things. It was something Sakura was really starting to miss…

She walked out of the corridor and found a beautiful garden and a walkway underneath the shelter of the palace. It looked lovely.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally away from the royal Li family, the picky Kinomotos and that demanding Princess Tomoyo… She closed her eyes, enjoying the fresh air.

It felt so good to just be able to relax… So she did, and she sat down on the cold stone, feeling release from all the worries of the palace.

But she couldn't relax just yet, because at that moment, a voice sounded behind her.

Syaoran finally breathed. It was hard after that stupid dog had barked, but he had managed to get away.

He was walking to his favourite spot, to a path that overlooked the best parts of the gardens. He was sure Meilin would find him there soon…

The architecture of the palace never ceased to amaze him and the carvings of ancient designs seemed to talk to him, like a group of beautiful pictures, trying to show him something that he had never seen. It gave him an extraordinary feeling, as if he was important and somehow mattered to the world. He got that feeling when he thought of Meilin.

Was that… love?

…Or was it something else? Because he could have sworn that he had felt it before… when the Kinomotos had come…

He reached the spot and sighed, a wave of serenity washing over him. This is the only place where he could truly be himself, away from prying eyes and his supposed best friend. Eriol just wasn't normal. Him and his stupid dog…

No!

Someone… someone was there. At **his** secret spot. He went closer, his peace shattered. He just couldn't enjoy it the same way if there was someone else there.

'You.' She jumped and turned around instantly, her eyes wide.

It was then that he realised it was that girl… Her beautiful emerald eyes glittered and her lips were a pretty pink. Her hair was neat and soft looking, although it could hardly be considered perfect… still, it seemed quite close. She was wearing a different dress now, like a maid, which surprised him because she had seemed different.

She started signaling with her hands and he heard a pure bright voice, which immediately chased away his hostility.

She was beautiful.

'I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to… I didn't mean to interrupt. It's just that this view is so pretty and the atmosphere in there was so heavy… One would think that everything depended on first impressions…' she stopped abruptly and laughed, although her face didn't seem like she was at all. It looked like she was smiling sadly.

Her laugh was a light and graceful sound, like a bell tinkling… It suited her. If only she would stop her ridiculous hand gestures…

'Oh. I'm so sorry, you probably can't understand a thing! I'm such an idiot sometimes…' She laughed again and again there was that strange thing with the smile… It was almost like she wasn't laughing at all.

'Huh… I-I understand.' He didn't know what caused him to say it but he did and he saw her surprised expression. 'You can? I thought you were a noble…' He was just about to say he was when he realised that she would probably not speak to him again like this if he did… But then a thought of Meilin reached him and he went cold.

'What are you doing here?' he asked, in an unpleasant voice. She looked upset at this but then she seemed to smile and said, again accompanied by her hand gestures, 'I was… just taking a _walk._ Sorry about that.'

There was something strange about the way she spoke, he noticed. Her voice would change in all the wrong places and she would pause in weird spots of her sentences too. In harmony with the hand gestures…

'Why do you keep moving your hands?' he asked, finding it hard to keep an unfeeling note in his tone.

There was a long silence as she stared at him and he got the uneasy feeling that he shouldn't have said it.

'What!'

She was still staring at him. She had still used her hands…

'Why do you keep doing that?' He hadn't noticed but his voice had lost all iciness and now there was just curiosity. Why indeed…

More silence. Then, 'How do you understand… if… you… can't understand sign language?'

WHAT? Wait… it must be that she was giving him another message with sign language. But who did that? That was just strange…

'Um… I'm sorry… What did you just say?'

She seemed to instantly relax. 'Don't worry. You can't understand after all…'

'Well… No, I can't understand your sign language…but couldn't you just tell me?'

She smiled but then she realised what he had just said. 'WHAT? But you said… You can't understand sign language! What is wrong with you…? I can't talk! Can't you understand? I'm mute!' She yelled at him hysterically.

What was wrong with him? What was wrong with **her**?

'You're talking to me! What is WRONG with you?'

She stared at him again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

'I…I cannot talk. I am communicating with you through sign language. See?' She held up her hands. 'SIGN LANGUAGE.'

She was simply crazy.

'You just said something! You said sign language! I've never learnt sign language in my life! How could I understand you if you really are talking to me with sign language!'

'You… you're lying. You know sign language.'

And with that, she left.

Why was she so insane?

Nakuru was smiling. Finally, after all this time, she could once again talk to him. To Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Formally, of course. But that would soon change…

'Hiiragizawa-san.' He gave her a faint smile and did the same to Kaho.

Toya eyed him warily and Yukito gave him a weak smile.

Nakuru felt like laughing at Toya but there was no way it was going to happen with all the people around. It was just after lunch and Yelan had told them to enjoy themselves, so here they were, being introduced.

By introduced, Nakuru meant being reacquainted.

Souppy was there too, although he had to hide behind the door. There was only one missing… And Toya had to leave.

She saw Eriol give Kaho a signal and started talking to Yukito, baring his way out to follow Toya. 'Oh! I do say! What do you think about the Li Kingdom? It's great, isn't it? I just love the gardens here too! They're amazing! Oh! And the fortune tellers! And then there's the sweets! And the music! And oh…'

Yukito, being the person he was, just wouldn't shut her up. Which suited her perfectly.

Kaho had led Toya away and Yukito bearly noticed, Nakuru in the way of his line of sight. And then the last member finally appeared.

'Return to your true form, Yue.'

Yukito's eyes widened and his pupils dilated and he started convulsing. Nakuru watched in amusement. Spinel Sun had just entered the room with…

'KERORORORORO!' She pounced on the huge cat and snuggled into his fur. 'I MISSED YOU!' Then she paused… Well, technically, she hadn't really… 'Well… I missed all of you!' She grinned and turned to her master. 'You too! Any candy?'

Eriol smiled and withdrew a hand from his robes, full of sweets that he knew Nakuru would like. 'Oooh!' She grabbed it and bit into it instantly. 'Sweet!' She sighed and licked her lips.

'Hmm… I thought you might like it… So good of you to finally join us… Yue.'

In place of Yukito stood a white angel with beautiful pure white wings. His eyes were constantly shifting from violet to silver…

'Yue! Took you long enough! Ugh… That temporary form was obnoxious! He's so…'

'Polite.' The angel said, with a deep sarcasm.

Eriol smiled, amused, but remarked abruptly, 'I believe we have little time. I would much prefer that we not waste it.' Spinel tensed and Nakuru sighed. 'Fine, if you insist…'

Eriol smiled, 'Yes, I do indeed…' Suddenly there was a staff in Eriol's hands. 'By the power of the covenant… Show yourselves to me. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun.'

Nakuru felt a familiar flow of power echo throughout her form and submitted to it, as she had done so many times before. Next to her Spinel was consumed in the same firey sensation.

She had transformed. From her back sprouted beautiful butterfly wings and her hair was in two buns. Her ears were graced by ruby earrings and her hands by dark gloves.

Spinel looked like Keroberos only darker, with another set of butterfly wings. He matched Ruby in every way.

'Ruby Moon. Will you do what was charged onto you, at the beginning of the new moon?'

'I will. And perhaps more…'

Spinel growled at this and Ruby just grinned. 'Don't worry. It'll work out. I'll ensure it…'

Yue frowned. 'You had better. We are actually affecting the balance here… If you do something too drastic, the girl will leave and we won't be able to affect her anymore. This is the only chance we have.' Spinel nodded in agreement. 'Yue is right. We are out of our elements here.'

Keroberos watched the exchange, remembering a time when he had been the centre of such attention. Now he had a job to do… which meant that he had to go undercover. He hadn't seen his 'family' in years. His only real company had been his informant. Who he had to go back to quite soon… But for now he would just enjoy being with them. No doubt his informant would meet with Eriol eventually anyway…

**- - - - - - - - - **

Takashi Yamazaki grinned, knowing he was about to get it from Chiharu.

'So, after that, I had to pull the meat out with my bare hands, and Terada almost skinned me alive! There were all these marks and lots of dirt on it… but it wasn't as if it was **bad!** I mean, I would have eaten it!' Sure enough, Chiharu hit him.

It was their first day at the Li Kingdom, and already they all felt ready to leave. Elise and Sophie were howling about how they couldn't see their beloved horses and that it was unfair the servants hadn't been able to eat as soon as they got there.

Robert was playing chess with Naoko with some incredibly pathetic excuses for pieces. Rika and Mr. Terada's son, Shigure, were both listening to Yamazaki.

Suddenly, Yamazaki felt a throb in his chest. There was something wrong, he knew it. He broke out in a cold sweat. He was aching now, all over. Chiharu ntoiced something was wrong.

'Yamazaki? YAMAZAKI?' He couldn't answer her. It was becoming a sharp pain, almost like he was being stabbed.

'ARGH!' He couldn't move anymore, except to bang against the wall.

His head… His head. Ow… It hurt. The pain was just overwhelming… No… 'Uh…'

Something was here. Something bad had come. It was going to hurt. Everything was just going to get worse.

His temperature shot up. His sweating get worse.

At that very moment, someone came, who definitely shouldn't have been there. Someone, who, at that time, was going by the name, Arisa Tomoe.

Someone who, coincidentally, didn't have that last name.

'Arisa-sama?' Someone called, from the hall. A flame-haired beauty looked up and smiled. 'Minami-san. I could have sworn I just heard something. It appears someone has just become sick…' Minami smiled back.

'I'm sure it was nothing, Your Majesty.'

A/N: HEHEHE! Thought the chapter before was confusing? What about this one:P Seriously, I think maybe I should change this to mystery. Everyone was so confused about this last time! I bet you're all dying to know why Sakura actually spoke to Syaoran and how this is all going to end, right? Well… I have the answers… READ & REVIEW! Plz, I love the feedback I'm getting. Soz if it is way 2 confusing but I promise you should all know what's going on by the end…

Also, some shameless advertising! Plz read my other fics! One's called Falling For You and the other one will be called… um… something, I'm not entirely sure what, but it's about the cards transforming into their earth forms!

PLZ REVIEW!


	5. A Twin

Card Captor Sakura

i love white

Summary: Sakura is a mute maid working in the Daijoudi palace. Syaoran is the Prince of a foreign kingdom. When an engagement forces to Sakura to travel to the Li kingdom she finds some intriguing mysteries… And what's her best friend got to do with it? S&S… R&R! My first fanfic. Rated: T

A/N: Yes, I UPDATED! Please don't die of shock! Gosh! I just noticed that I have been spelling 'Daijoudi' as 'Daidouji'. Why didn't anyone tell me? ;; And I love the FAB people that reviewed… I'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner! Lol! I realise that most of you are all really confused…but… it might get worse yet:D But plz keep reading! I love you guys! ET in this chapter… And another character appears! O.o! Yeah! I forgot but… there will also be more on Yamazaki. Chiharu too.

Enjoy:P

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, never will, never can. The end. Goodbye. Sayonara. :D R&R!

Oh yeah… I do own Arisa Tomoe **and this** plot though! (Not meaning that I own the mute idea – THE WHOLE PLOT, altogether, for the people that are angry at me. Not the singular ideas of the plot. But I said flames were ok… Must not be upset…)

Chapter Four – A Twin

Sakura felt sick. She had gotten a headache after lunch and now it felt at least one hundred times worse. Tomoyo had fussed over her, insisting that dressing up would somehow make things all better but… Sakura just couldn't stop thinking about that encounter she had had…

She didn't even know his name.

The person she had seen was incredibly handsome and strangely elegant… but he hadn't been very formal. And the fact was that he had teased her… He had pretended she could talk. So… he knew sign language…

Nakuru snapped her out of her thoughts.

'SAKURA! You won't BELIEVE this! Toya-kun's… TOYA-KUN'S BROTHER IS COMING HERE!'

Sakura rubbed her ears. She was in the process of deciding how to get away from the lady when her words suddenly registered. _Toya's brother was coming HERE? NOW?_

"What?"

Nakuru seemed a bit hesitant at first but she smiled and continued. 'Prince Tori is coming! To the Li Kingdom! To see his bride, Meilin Li!'

Meilin Li. Why did that name give her a sense of foreboding? It was like she was certain that Meilin was an awful person… But that was just stupidity. She hadn't even met Meilin.

'Sakura…' Nakuru murmured. Sakura gave her a funny look as she said this, her thoughts straying over to the interesting conversation she had had with Toya, Yukito and Arisa. Nakuru was definitely strange.

'Haha…' Nakuru must have noticed that Sakura was regarding her weirdly, since she added, 'I can't WAIT! There'll be TWO! TWO!'

Sakura sighed to herself. It figured that Nakuru would get excited about what was really just extra work… But maybe there was more to it than that…

She looked around the hall, sure that Nakuru would have attracted way too much attention with her ridiculously exaggerated behaviour. But she hadn't. In fact, there was only one head turned their way. Something about that face seemed familiar… Red hair… Blue eyes…

'By the way… have you had any candy today, Sakura?' The maid shook her head and Nakuru grinned. She withdrew at least five different ones. 'I think that you should… They're good for you!'

Sakura sighed again but took them, thanking the overexcited lady.

Ironically, Nakuru had just made her life turn down a different path.

Tomoyo skipped, humming softly. The ball was going to be held shortly and she had given Sakura the day off; she hadn't seemed to be enjoying herself when Tomoyo had been dressing her up… Strange…

But Tomoyo didn't puzzle over the enigma. Instead, she continued skipping, eager to explore the rest of the castle.

The structure was really quite impressive, and it was an amazing place, even to Tomoyo, who had always been living around such buildings. She whistled softly to herself as she took a closer look. There were faint etchings on the walls, which, upon closer inspection, she found to be made of marble. There were streaks of colour in the faded white, which could almost have been runes.

She gasped as she deciphered a small group that hadn't faded as much. _The Sun and the Moon…Order…gone…new form…_

What? Maybe… maybe it was a story.

'Why… Hello.' Tomoyo shivered. Suddenly is felt slightly colder… She could **see** her skin turning paler. Who was it…? 'You wouldn't know me… But would I be right in assuming you are Princess Tomoyo?'

A man. She straightened and stared at him, taking everything in. He had strange dark eyes, blue in fact, so deep that you could easily drown in them. His hair was dark too, a mixture between blue and black. His eyes seemed to have something wrong with them, like they were missing a shine that they should have. He was dressed in dark robes too… The man was truly an intimidating sight.

'Yes. Yes, you would…sir…?' 'Hiiragizawa.'

Hiiragizawa… what a mouthful. 'Ah… Sir Hiiragizawa, it is nice to meet you. I was just… studying the walls…' Alright, now that sounded strange.

'Ah yes. I do enjoy looking at them myself and trying to figure out what it says. Have you had any luck, your Majesty?' He was enigmatic, that was certain. His manner and the way he spoke boasted good birth and high education, but there was something that couldn't be called nice or kind. A sort of look he had.

'No. Not so far. What about yourself?' Was it just her or had he seemed slightly disappointed?

'…No, I have not had the honor of knowing what is written on these walls.' He paused, though it didn't seem like he was wondering, more like he had just decided pausing right then would have made it… look better… 'Am I correct in assuming you are here for the ball?'

Tomoyo almost groaned. _No, you don't say! Why else would I be here, you dimwit!_ 'Yes. You would be correct.' His eyes sparkled.

Now this was a character she REALLY didn't like.

'Ah. So, you are hoping to become _acquainted_ with the Prince.' Another mental groan on Tomoyo's part. Was this guy completely thick?

'Y-es.' She sounded it out for him but then mentally hit herself. She shouldn't be so impolite! She was NEVER impolite to strangers! What was it about this guy that made her so… annoyed? He merely chuckled. She could have sworn he was mocking her. That…THAT…THAT B – wait… that was too harsh. She was Princess Tomoyo. She did not get mad that easily.

'Please excuse me, Sir Hiiragizawa. I think I should be getting back. My… teacher will probably be worried about me.' She smirked, knowing she had found a way to avoid this guy, but curtsied all the same, feeling like she was almost obligated to do so. But when she looked up, she was annoyed to see that he was smirking horribly too. Why was this guy so unpleasant?

'I'm sorry to hear that. It was lovely meeting you, your Majesty.' He bowed far too low, an obvious mockery. Now she HAT-no, she _disliked him intensely_. That was it.

Tomoyo couldn't wait to get away. She practically ran. So, she didn't see Eriol's smirk fade and disappear. She didn't see his eyes narrow. She didn't see his hand run over the spot where she had touched the wall.

But he did.

'Tomoyo Daidouji…' he murmured to himself. She was interesting, another unknown factor. It should have annoyed him that there were so many things he hadn't predicted but somehow he couldn't be angry that Tomoyo had been dragged into the situation. In fact, he was rather happy to see that face.

For some reason, although she couldn't be as important as the others, he had a feeling she was going to be useful in the events to come. If only she wasn't so close to Sakura… Then again, if Syaoran had Meilin and Sakura had Tomoyo… it would certainly help them through the times ahead, at least for a while.

Eriol couldn't help but wonder if they had to do anything anyway. It wasn't as if it was really such a great problem… Actually, perhaps it was.

He just hoped that they wouldn't get too carried away… Especially that girl. But he trusted them and he cared for them; he knew them inside out. They would never disobey his orders, but they could twist them.

He had given them all that they needed to fix the situation. All that was needed now was some intelligence. Enough to outwit someone who should never have come to the place she was in. To stop someone who had too much influence.

Eriol sighed. It was true, as Nakuru said, he thought too much. Then suddenly his previous conversation came to mind and he didn't feel so pressured. That girl wasn't the only special one. Tomoyo Daidouji was right up there too.

Eriol turned and started walking in the opposite direction to where Tomoyo had gone. He couldn't deny that he wanted to talk to her again, even if it was a poor excuse for a conversation. She was quite beautiful too, something you didn't see everyday. Her fashion sense was obviously brilliant, although her maid probably had a hand in it.

But now wasn't the time. He was far too busy. Syaoran needed some help. Clow, that boy was clueless.

-------------------

Takashi Yamazaki broke out into a cold sweat. He was shivering all over, and his hair was plastered all over his forehead. There was a wet cloth on it too, to try and keep him cool. There were other beds too, and healers were scurrying in between them, always busy.

Takashi's eyes were slightly open, looking dilated and dark, like pools of shadows.

Chiharu Miharu felt like screaming, crying, **anything** to get him back, to get his attention. She grasped his hands in hers, trying to get the message through. He seemed so troubled and although his temperature was supposed to be higher than was healthy, he never once stopped sweating.

The beautiful girl felt tears well up in her eyes and wiped them away, angry that she would shed them for his sake. And he didn't know any of this! He was just making her worry, like he always did…

She couldn't help it. The tears fell before she could do anything else.

It was a warmth on her hands at first but quickly turned cold… A lone tear…It reminded her of Takashi. He was always cracking a joke and playing around, cheering everyone up but then…he suddenly seemed to go distant. He would come and stay with her – and she thought he enjoyed her company too – but then he would run away, avoid her and never speak to her.

Chiharu hated his mood swings. She hated being around him but she liked it at the same time. He was awful. But he was wonderful as well… She couldn't explain it properly.

He was too annoying. He was clueless as well. She had done so much but he never noticed her at all… He never once said thank you… He never once talked to her without other people around… But she still…she still liked him.

She must have squeezed his hands harder because she heard a quiet moan. She looked at him startled, and saw his hands were moving. 'Yamazaki? Yamazaki?' His mouth formed words.

'She's here…That girl…It's not…ah…' His fingers clasped hers tighter and she got the strange feeling that he was in pain. But now, behind his eyes there was a strange brightness. It was the complete opposite of a few seconds ago.

She leaned forward, realizing he was actually waking up. 'Yamazaki…what is it?' He stiffened. '…Miha…'

He fell back suddenly, and his eyes closed instantly. Chiharu watched him, sadness growing in her expression. Why was he such an idiot…?

'Miharu?' She bolted upright. 'Yamazaki!' He chuckled that ridiculous chuckle of his. He was back to normal - it seemed - apart from his awkward appearance. 'Uh… Miharu… Why am I… Where is everyone?' Ok… She should have realised it would have seemed strange that she was there while everyone else was out, either working or having fun… What was a good excuse…?

'Uh… Well… I hadn't visited you yet so… um… I decided to come.' She finished with a cheesy smile, knowing it was a flimsy explanation. Then she realised he wasn't really interested in why she was there. Feeling a blush cover her cheeks, she added, 'The others had a lot more than me to do…'

He inclined his head a little and gave her a tiny wry smile. 'Thanks.' Chiharu blushed harder and desperately hoped he hadn't noticed. But it was awkward. She didn't know what to say or what to do.

'Miharu?'

She tried to swallow the strange feeling of nervousness she had suddenly gotten and did her best to smile. 'Yes, Yamazaki?' She could see him cringe. It was kind of… cute, really.

'Firstly, call me Ta-' Coughing break… 'Ah… Please call me Takashi.' WHAT? Chiharu _felt_ her face going redder and redder. What was it about him that made her this way?

'A-ah-h… Alright… Takashi.' He smiled and made to say something but it drowned out as he coughed. She called for a healer. One came over almost instantly, and, after taking a look at him, she said, 'He just needs another cloth,' indicating the material on his forehead, 'and some chia tea. The tea is over there and the water is that way.' She pointed to another seemingly smaller room. 'I'm sure you can help him… I have other matters to attend to.' And with that, the woman left.

Leaving a dumbfounded Chiharu. Well… she was a maid…

She stood up, deciding to help him. He was still sweating far too much and his complexion was pale and clammy… Poor Takashi…

She started walking away but there was a tug on her hand. She was still holding his hand…

Was it just her, or was it WAY too hot in there? It must have been… she was much too red…

She peeled her hands out of his, gazing at his face. It wasn't a serene expression at all - in fact it looked quite troubled – and it was obvious that he had drifted into the land of unconsciousness.

'Chiharu…' She froze.

'Please… H…Takashi…sounds…g…wh…you…'

He was asleep. There was no doubt. He had just thought of something. But why had he thought of her? Why had he finally… Why had he finally called her Chiharu?

But for some reason she didn't care. All she felt was a strange happy feeling…

**!(!'!)!'!(!'!)!'!(!'!)!'!(!'!)!'!(!'!)!'!(!'!)!'!(!'!)!'!(!'!)!'!(!'!)!'!(!'!)!'!(!'!)!'!(!'!)!'!(!'!)!'!(!'!)!'!(!'!)!'!(!**

Syaoran was with Meilin. She was sprawled across a couch and leaned on him, breathing deeply while he was reading. Her presence was warm and welcome but there was something missing.

It wasn't like before. It wasn't intoxicating to be around her. It wasn't nerve-racking to think that she might be offended. He didn't feel the same. He didn't think she was as beautiful…

He didn't think she could compare to that girl.

Somehow he remembered that incident like it had just happened, the tinkling sound of her voice ringing in his head. Her strange gestures… her absurd claim that she wasn't talking.

The only thing wrong with that scene was that she had lied. She had pretended she couldn't talk, while she did. That was something Meilin would never do.

The girl in question yawned and stretched, reaching out to Syaoran. He smiled to himself and stroked her forehead, loving the feel of warmth emanating from her.

'Meilin,' he started, giving up trying to read his book. 'What do you think of the Kinomotos?' That was definitely the wrong question to ask. She stiffened and sat up, catching his eye with her skull. 'They're fine. Everything is fine.'

He felt annoyed; he hadn't meant anything by it. She was too touchy.

'Meilin, you k-'

'DON'T say anything Syaoran. Just don't. I can't stand this. I'm going.' She got up and walked away, obviously upset.

He sighed. Why was she so moody? It wasn't as if he had done anything wrong. Her moodiness reminded him of that conversation… that girl…

He got up from the couch and went to the adjoining bathroom. He surveyed himself in the mirror and straightened his clothes and tried something on his hair. Who was he kidding? His hair **never** looked good. After several attempts to flatten the monster, he gave up and stalked out of the room.

He had no idea where he wanted to go but he didn't want to stay and read. Somehow the thought didn't appeal to him anymore. He couldn't go back to that now. Besides, Master Wei had given the book to him for extra studies. As if he actually wanted more work.

He needed peace and quiet where no one would bother him.

He needed to go to his spot.

(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)

Sakura smiled, enjoying the sun on her face. Although the castle was huge and there were many different places she could have been, this was the place she liked best. It was completely open and none of the nobles seemed to care for it. There were the prettiest flowers, moonlit beauty and other foreign ones that she had never seen before. Her favourite was a delicate cherry blossom, which, although she had no idea what the proper name was, seemed slightly familiar.

She was under one of those particular trees at the moment, lying on her back. Tomoyo would probably have screamed at her for getting her dress dirty but it was only the maids' uniform and Sakura really didn't care what she looked like.

The only thing that spoilt the peace was the memory of that boy. He had obviously understood what she was signing but he insisted on saying that she was talking. Perhaps the boy was crazy and in need of medical attention. That made sense.

So why did it seem so… fantastic? So ludicrous? That boy hadn't seemed crazy. But it was possible… No, it wasn't. There was something about him that told her there was no way in heaven, hell or earth that he was… well… off his rocker.

And then there was that feeling that she had known that person earlier that day. When Nakuru had insisted on carrying on about Tori… That vibrant flaming hair… It reminded her of one person… but that was utterly absurd. Arisa was **definitely** not at the Li Kingdom.

She sighed. Why was she thinking about stupid things like those? She breathed in slowly, trying to use a technique that Kaho had taught her. Meditation, she thought it was called.

She counted to seven and breathed out, getting into an easy rhythm. It was fun, in a way. It was better than Math and it was more relaxing than running. She imagined herself becoming a flower petal and being carried off in the wind…

'You!'

She sat bolt upright, getting a feeling from the tone of the voice that she had done something wrong. She turned very slowly towards the source and gaped when she saw who it was.

"YOU!" She signed frantically, her eyes wide.

It was the same boy from before, the crazy one who thought she could talk.

He stayed silent and just stared at her. It was an unnerving sight. His hair looked absolutely wild and his amber eyes were bright with shock. He was quite tall and well-built; he obviously exercised, and the combination was intimidating.

Suddenly unhappy with the silence, she started signing, trying to get him to speak. "I never got your name…" He nodded and breathed in deeply, running a hand through his incredibly messy hair.

'Yeah…' Was that ALL he was going to say? That wasn't how it was meant to go… Oh. Now she understood… It was because she was a mute, and he was finally willing to admit it. As if anyone would want to talk to a mute.

"I understand… Do not worry… Do you wish me to leave?" He seemed incredibly surprised, and turned a puzzled stare on her. What? It wasn't as if she was being revolutionary or anything… Besides, it was him that had started it.

'Ah… What? Why would I want you to leave…? Wait, did I even hear you properly?' It was Sakura's turn to be surprised. This just kept getting weirder and weirder.

'What did you say your name was?' Another unexpected blow. How was she supposed to answer that? It was hard to motion her name… "Sakura," she signaled, almost wishing she could communicate with people telepathically instead of improvising… He wouldn't understand, she could tell.

'Sakura…' He breathed, and for some reason Sakura found herself wishing he'd say it again. Anyway, how had he known? No one ever knew her name at first… She had to give them several clues before they even came close.

"What about you?" She asked again. It was only fair that he answer her in return. And answer he did.

'Syaoran.'

And at that moment, she really wished he hadn't.

Why hadn't he told her from the start! And she had even toyed with the idea that he was insane! She mentally slapped herself while externally she smiled weakly.

"Your Majesty… Goodbye."

And with that, Sakura ran.

Yukito felt sick. What was it?

He couldn't remember what he had been doing the last week. Ever since he had come to the Li Kingdom, it was like he was being smothered by some kind of shadow. He didn't feel in control anymore.

It was like sections of his life had been erased… it was awful. Not only that, but Toya depended on him to take note of everything. It was hard when you were trying to cram everything you could into your mouth… Energy didn't seem to like Yukito. It just went straight out him, without even being used.

Not good…

Oh damn… Nakuru was coming his way. Everything about her exhausted him. It should be illegal to wear people out as much as she did. It should be illegal to be as annoying as she was… In fact, most of the things Nakuru did regularly should be illegal…

She chuckled. Oh no. Never a good sign.

'YUKITO! Hello! Anyone with you?' He knew what she meant of course. What the question really meant was, _Is Toya around?_ Would she just quit it? Toya HATED her. Well… not completely, but he disliked her. Wasn't that reason enough to quit?

Besides, Toya…was… Toya should have to put up with her!

Yukito blinked, realising what he was thinking… He had just thought Nakuru a pest… That wasn't what he was supposed to do… Why did she have this effect on him? Why was she so annoying!

'Yu-ki-to? Anyone home? HELLO?' Yes, hello? What do you want? GO AWAY!

'Hmm?' He asked instead, trying to suppress the thoughts of crushing her voice box… or anything to do with Nakuru and hurt.

'Answer the question! Is ANYONE with you? I mean, apart from gorgeous, fantastic, wonderful, amazing, incredible…' Who was she going on about? There wasn't anyone else in sight.

'No,' he answered shortly, trying to shut her up but failing miserably. She seemed to take no notice. After about two more minutes in which she used every equivalent of words like 'fabulous', she finished by saying, 'marvelous me?' By which time he had forgotten what she was talking about.

But she didn't even bother for an answer and said instead, quite suddenly, 'Good… Then come with me.' And she tugged him into a deserted courtyard. Just as suddenly, she whispered, 'Come out, come out wherever you are…'

Yukito jumped. What… What in heaven's name was going on here?

Then he couldn't think anymore and an icy feeling overtook him.

A few seconds later, a transformed Yukito was staring into the ruby eyes of the most obnoxious being in existence. 'Yue! Old buddy, old pal! I was beginning to think that I would never have some _alone_ time with you, if you know what I mean.' She winked and under his breath, he cursed.

Why was she so… abnormal? Wait, it was obvious.

Then he was overcome in something else, as Nakuru wrapped her arms around him. 'Yue… Your earth form is a living hell. He's AWFUL…'

Yue smirked. He got this a lot from this being. 'Like you've said all the other times we've talked…' But instead of laughing, like she normally did, Nakuru (a.k.a. Ruby Moon, being one in the same,) looked straight up at him.

'I don't want this to be the same…' And for once, she finally shut up, as her mouth met his.

Meilin couldn't find Syaoran ANYWHERE. She had looked for him in all the usual places, but he was nowhere to be found. After finally giving up, she decided to just wait where most people were, in the main hall.

It was incredibly boring. The only other person she knew enough to possibly like was playing chess with someone else, and nothing was going right. She shouldn't have gotten angry at Syaoran…

Oh well.

'Hello.' A cool, uncaring voice crashed into her thoughts. Huh? Who was this?

'So… You're the one I've heard so much about… Well… It's a pleasure to finally meet you… I wonder… Do you know me?' …What was going on?

She looked up, puzzled as to who it was. She met beautiful brown eyes in the process. There was something familiar about those eyes… Then she noticed flaming red hair to one side.

Red hair? Who had red hair?

'Oh, you've seen her. Well… this is Kaho Mizuki. I thought that you'd met. She's here with my brother…' He trailed off for some reason and Meilin got the feeling he was waiting for her to say something.

But what to say? She didn't even know who it was, and his face was far to close for her to see much else.

He chuckled. It was low and meaningful, full of a sense of assuredness… Interesting…

'Well, well. She doesn't seem to know who I am… Kaho, will you do the introductions?'

The red-headed women came into view as the man's face pulled back. She was pretty and quite tall, with her long hair cascading down her back. In fact, Meilin recognised her from somewhere… But she couldn't quite remember where it was…

'Meilin Li, this is Prince Tori Kinomoto. Tori, this is Meilin Li.'

And Meilin's eyes suddenly became saucers. Oh. Crap.

A/N: Ok… Phew! Finally finished! I'm sorry there wasn't more SS and ET, but I wanted more development. HEHE! Anywayz, not much Toya in the chappie, sorry about that… and remember what I said way back… Something about Nakuru, for all the people that are diehard ToyaXYukito. I kinda like Chiharu and Takashi, so there's probably going to be more on that next chappie too… And maybe I'll make Rika more main… Ooh… And I need more Arisa! Hehe! Too many plot folds! Anywayz, I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY for not updating sooner! Please R&R, even though I've been horrid with updating! I'm going away again soon though… So you won't get another update in at least three weeks! Please manage:P (Although I should try and update the others…)

P.S. I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	6. A Mystery

Card Captor Sakura

i love white

Summary: Sakura is a mute maid working in the Daidouji palace. Syaoran is the Prince of a foreign kingdom. When an engagement forces to Sakura to travel to the Li kingdom she finds some intriguing mysteries… And what's her best friend got to do with it? S&S… R&R!! My first fanfic. Rated: T

NOTES:

Okay, next chapter. Well… I've decided that I need more stuff happening here, maybe even… a confrontation? Hmm… Anywayz, I need more Kaho too… But SS needs to be more of a feature… However… Takashi… well… Read on! P.S. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! God… I'm an idiot…

Oh, plus… You'll probably get a heap of the plot now.

Enjoy:P

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, never will, never can. The end. Goodbye. Sayonara. :D R&R!!

Oh yeah… I do own Arisa Tomoe **and _this_** plot though:P

Chapter Five – A Mystery

Light… There was so much light. It was absolutely everywhere. It poured over everything there and it masked them at the same time, too bright. It was absolutely awful.

Yet… through all that a voice broke the spell of light…but it wasn't enough. There were still those figures, that hair, those eyes, even the wings… It was all terrible. It haunted him. There was no doubt. The omens were right… Why couldn't he just be normal…? Why was it him that had to be cursed with this… this…

'Oh! Are you awake?' Her voice… music. Pure joyous music. It broke through all the predictions of suffering and horror…

'…Yes… Thankyou…'

'Thank Clow! You don't know what I would… Oh… um… never mind…' He could tell she was blushing now…

He loved her so much. If only she knew. If only this affair had nothing to do with him…

Toya had been bedridden ever since his brother had come. No one knew the reason why… well… no one **normal**, anyway. It was a blessing then (or rather, a curse for everyone else) that Nakuru Akizuki wasn't one of those 'normal' people. In fact… whether she was actually a person was also a debatable topic…

You see, Nakuru Akizuki wasn't your average high class noble. No, she was far from it. She was known as a jinx to most of the people she had ever associated with, and the majority of others had acknowledged that they would much rather that she never enter their lives again, under any circumstance. Not that many of their opinions bothered Nakuru… but sometimes it even got too much for **her** (or rather… he/she/it…).

This was not one of those times.

_This_ was one of the times when she would go about setting people's lives right and foiling evil plots. Which wasn't very often… unless she had been the one plotting.

Though _this_ time was special. Not only because she wasn't the bad one, but because she had actually been given _permission_ to do whatever needed to be done. Which meant that she would exploit every loophole to that, of course… such as getting a new candy to try.

Which was what she happened to be doing at the moment.

The markets in the Li Kingdom were renowned for their splendour and variety. Everywhere one looked were at least ten different types of various things; whatever you could think of would be there. And right now… all Nakuru was thinking about were… (you guessed it…)

SWEETS! So naturally, the first shops she went to were the confectionery stalls, and once she had eaten all she could eat and crammed as many other lollies into any bit of space that could be used to carry them, she finally decided it was about time that she actually _do_ something. Or, at least, think about it. Though really… the only reason she had decided to stop had been because of a certain sun guardian that keep nagging at her to hurry up and obey 'Master Eriol's wishes.'

So she left the market, albeit very reluctantly, and argued with the beast all the way back to the palace. 'It's not as if candy is completely unrelated to what we're doing, Souppy! Stop being such a… a… sourpuss!' She pulled a face at the wise old guardian that sadly resembled a stuffed animal… Or very luckily resembled a stuffed animal, in Nakuru's opinion.

'Stop it. Master Eriol specifically instructed you to get to work, and yet all you do is obsess over a substance that you neither require or have time to associate with…' Under his breath, he added, 'I wish I was partnered with Yue…'

'What was that, Souppy!? You… You… You said that you wou-'

That was when they realised they had been far too lax in controlling the situation.

A power exploded outwards from the general direction of the palace. It was pretty safe to assume that it would be problematic… and Eriol had told them to take care of it… to minimize the damage… Which certainly wasn't working, if anyone could judge by the enormous magical shockwave that had decimated the two's senses.

'wou…Oh…' Nakuru repeated, her eyes wide. Then her expression abruptly changed from its usual reflection of pure mischief and joy to one of pure horror.

'Oh Souppy… I'm glad I'm immortal.' That was the only thing Souppy had agreed with her on for a very long time.

'Sakura?'

Oh… How her head ached… absolutely horridly… What had just happened? Something… No… Someone… She had seen someone who was out of place. Or was it something after all?

She couldn't place what it was.

One moment, she had seen a blank wall, excepting a few streaks of colour, and then there had been a fleeting shadow, and feeling of utter emptiness had overcome her. It had been horrible, suffocating, and there had been something about it that made her feel nauseous, only there was nothing there to throw up. Then a mouthful of bile had come up, and she had just…

…Fallen. At least, according to her position on the stairs she had fallen down. But she didn't have that horrible feeling anymore, which was a relief.

She opened her eyes, to see vivid amber staring at her. Amber? Who did she know that had amber eyes…?

'Sakura!'

'You don't seem to be very hungry.' Meilin jumped. She had nearly choked on her soup when he had entered the hall to dinner and taken the seat beside her, where Toya had been sitting before Tori had arrived and before he had been taken ill.

She didn't know how to explain it, but there was something distinctly different about the two. Tori seemed to be more withdrawn and almost sinister, in a way. Toya was more human. He had wishes and hopes; he wanted to help people that were motivated enough to get themselves going given the proper chance.

It was selfish of her, but she realized that if she had gotten to choose which one of them she would have liked to marry, she wouldn't have picked Tori, the one she presently found herself engaged to.

Though she doubted that Toya would have let himself be forced into such an engagement. But that didn't stop her wishing for the other twin to replace the present one.

'Hmm… Not really…'

'Why not? You have to eat to keep your strength up.' Meilin felt like screaming at him. Who cared if she wasn't hungry for _one_ time in a month. It wasn't as if it was that bigger deal. He was just… too annoying. But, to be fair, it seemed that he wasn't trying to annoy her at all.

'I'm just not hungry, ok!?!'

'I understand, milady.'

He was so… distant.

'Am I really marrying you?'

Tori shifted slightly. 'If you wish it.' It was all completely insane. She wanted to hit him, tell him she was in love with someone else, that she had no wish to marry anyone but that one person. And why did she have to? Tori didn't seem to like her at all… There was no real reason except a sort of alliance, that was already well on its way.

'I don't.' She didn't know why she was saying this, let alone to the one person who shouldn't know it at all, to the one person who would definitely not look upon her kindly after this confession.

He was completely still. She didn't know whether she should go on – in fact, she was sure she shouldn't – but her mouth was singing a different tune.

'I never wanted any of this. It's all something I don't want, and I'm being forced to _marry_ someone I don't even know, let alone _like_. I'm being forced to spend my life with someone who is so cold, and doesn't know me a bit. Not only that, I'm…'

Her voice finally trailed off, and she realized that tears were forming in her eyes. And where was the man she loved? Where was he? Where was Syaoran…? The tears spilled.

Then a hand was following her tears and wiping them away. It was so warm and soft, she felt like crying again, knowing that it definitely wasn't Syaoran.

'Go on.' His voice had taken on a softer tone, and she wanted to just drown herself in it, and cry out all her worries. How weak was she? To just fall to pieces in front of a stranger…

'Please. I want to know.'

'I… I'm… in love… with someone else…' And her tears kept falling.

Only to be swept away by that same hand.

After what seemed to be a lifetime's silence… 'Is that everything? Are you ok?' The tears finally seemed to be drying up. 'Is that what you needed to say?'

'Um… yes…Thankyou…' She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, feeling stupid.

'Don't worry about it, Meilin.'

She didn't object to his use of her first name… Although she would have. But now she didn't know how to feel.

Syaoran wasn't in love with her anymore. She didn't know what had happened, but the shine had gone out of his eyes. Now… he pushed her aside. He fought with her night and day. He grew cold, and became furious… but then he insisted that it was all his fault, and withdrew further into himself. And it killed her to watch him…

'I don't know what to do anymore…'

Silence.

'It's Li… isn't it? A cold disaster… if ever I saw one.' He smiled wryly.

_But everything will work out. Everything will be fine…_ One lone voice… pounding in her head, that seemed strangely familiar… Like… bells…?

Meilin stared at him. 'How…'

'You look at him too much, and he you…' Meilin felt like laughing hysterically. 'Syaoran does not look at me. Syaoran… he doesn't…' Tori just smiled. Meilin realized she had never seen someone so completely transform. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen him smile before this day…

'Meilin.' She looked up at him.

'If you want to break the engagement, I won't stop you.'

If it had been any day before that, Meilin would have blessed her good luck. But it wasn't, and as it was, she couldn't be sure that it was good luck at all…

Instead, she felt like she had been the most idiotic person in the world. And yet…

She was still wondering where Syaoran was.

'Toya.' The word just hung there, in the silence between them.

He wouldn't answer her. He wouldn't talk to this woman who always made a mockery of him. He would not.

'Toya.' Again. The exact same word. Repeated in exactly the same fashion. With the _a_ drawn out slightly. And with no honorific. It annoyed him that she was always so controlled – always so calm.

'Stop.'

Although he was supposed to be bedridden, he certainly wasn't. He wasn't sick at all, actually. He was perfectly fine, and it just served to irritate him more that _they_ held such control as to make everyone believe he was.

And to make things worse… He knew he was starting to like his own _brother's_ fiancée. It was crazy. And his brother… well… things weren't the best with him right now. Especially after he told him that Kaho knew what had happened… all those years ago…

But that didn't matter… did it?

'What is it?'

Her speech was so… _annoying_. There was no other word to describe it. When he thought about it, he couldn't believe he had ever loved her. But that was beside the point. Anyway, he wasn't bitter. He wasn't even thinking about it…

When she had rejected him.

'Leave. Go tend to the Princess or something.'

She laughed, a melodic laugh. He cringed. This wasn't a good thing.

'No.' She smiled, revealing those ivory teeth, and he cursed the fact she was so pretty. But pretty was the limit. She wasn't beautiful… like… say… Princess Tomoyo, or Princess Meilin. Or, even though he hated to admit, like Nakuru.

'I'm thinking.'

Another bloody laugh… Someone hit her over the head and get her to stop bugging him. Come _on_.

'Any thoughts?' Nah-duh. 'Yeah.'

'Any you'd like to share?'

_Look at my expression_. Of course not. 'Not really.'

'I have something that I wish to tell you…'

He stiffened. This had to be something important. She only ever talked about important things. It was yet another quality that annoyed him.

'A long time ago… there was a beautiful Princess, who was blessed with two very protective brothers. She was often sought after for marriage, but not only that, she was gifted with amazing magic. So the family sent her to the capital, to help her control her powers. Do stop me if I'm wrong, won't you?'

It was harder to breathe.

'She packed, and left them behind, with many tearful goodbyes. But the trip didn't go as planned. A jealous person crossed her path… and rewrote everything. That person shifted the balance, of all the world. They changed it so drastically… and that Princess disappeared. Never to be seen again, or remembered by anyone… apart from a select few…'

'Who was it?!' He practically screamed at her. 'WHO WAS IT?!'

'A little girl. Who didn't understand any of it… But had enough power to rip your sister out of time.'

He shivered involuntarily.

'That's…'

'Wrong. I know…' A smile, but this time it didn't annoy him, because he was too busy trying to think of ways to kill whoever she was talking about.

'But then… I never said that this is _exactly_ what happened. After all… there's a lot of things that are beyond my comprehension…'

But Toya didn't care, because she obviously knew enough.

'Terada-kun…' The boy turned a bright smile on her.

'Yeah?'

Now what was she supposed to do? Say that she only said it because she liked the way his name sounded? That was just… stupid.

But she couldn't tell him that something had happened. Something involving magic…

And her arm was bleeding now. Badly.

Though why… Wasn't a reason that she really wanted Shigure to know.

'Um… Nothing…'

'Sasaki-san? Are you feeling alright?'

'Uh… Yes…'

Oh no… the blood was seeping through her clothes… he'd see it any second now.

Ouch! What-

'How dare you! Bow before her highness!'

'…Rika?'

'…Tomoe-san?'

Then a drop of pure blue blood dropped onto the floor, Shigure shouted something, and someone disappeared.

And a faint shadow running through the walls of the castles stopped moving…

'Daidouji-sama… Someone has come to see you.'

'Oh… thanks, Sakuragi. Let them in.' Tomoyo sighed. This day had been far too long. Sakura had miraculously disappeared this morning, and as such, she was stuck with basically nothing to do. And no doubt this 'visitor' would just be some boring messenger, asking something like, 'Strawberry or Raspberry?'

Someone entered the room, and the door clicked shut. The sitting room here was remarkably big, and it made Tomoyo feel slightly guilty… When she thought of where Sakura would sleep most of the time…

Slightly. But… now Sakura was sleeping in her room, on one of the Li's huge mattresses.

'What do you want? Is it the dress? Cotton or silk, right? Silk.'

'No… actually, it's about the new curtains to come in today. They told me to ask which your Majesty would prefer… Cream or Aqua?' She had had enough by the time he mentioned curtains.

It was that bloody Hiiragizawa guy. There was no way he had come about _curtains_.

'What is it?' She snapped, harder than she had when she thought he was a servant. Servants weren't as… unnerving as this guy. He was still wearing those dark robes… and it spooked her. Seriously.

'…Is there anyone else in the room?'

What?

'…No… It's just me…' He wasn't one of those horrid nobles who attacked defenceless Princesses, was he? DAMN. She knew she should have had a guard posted in here…

He must have noticed her expression, because he added, 'Just so no one can hear what I want to tell you…'

Now she was just intrigued. He was strange… but there was something more to it than that.

'Good. There's no one…' Then the lights suddenly dimmed. There was certainly enough light… but it was like… there was something between Tomoyo and her lights. And there wasn't… apart from air, of course.

'…Let me get to the point.' Finally. This was freaking her out, even if she didn't bat an eyelid on the outside.

'What were you doing this morning, Princess?' Tomoyo shivered. 'Why do you ask?'

'Tell me.'

…But… she didn't know herself. It was just… She had been at the walls, just like the day before… and she tried reading the walls this time. Out loud. Only it had come out sounding so weird… like… gibberish. She couldn't understand a word she was saying, but she could have sworn she was reading straight off the walls.

'_Anzathra monoka filliz nok…_'

He stared at her.

'What did you just-'

He was cut off by something that didn't seem good… at all…

There was something big forming on the carpet… and it looked… sort of… familiar…

'_Marroc tjhad._' He mumbled something below his breath that sounded funny, like what she had been saying…

And the thing vanished. But not before it chilled her to the bone.

'Wh-what was _that_?!'

'Something you summoned…' He gave her a strange look, and asked, 'Just who are you, Tomoyo Daidouji?' She would have just gave him a weird look under any other circumstances, but the way he was looking at her combined with the way he had asked made her scared. He was absolutely serious.

'_I summoned_ that… _thing_!?!' She screeched. How was it possible…? She hadn't meant to _do_ ANYTHING. And here he was saying that… Did this mean… Did she have _magic_?

'I didn't. That was… that was you!'

'Daidouji-sama, I must ask you to _never_ do what you just did ever again. If you do… You could do something reckless, and a series of other events might be tempted… Do I have your word?'

He was insane. Completely crazy. Wacko. As if she MEANT to do something like that… As if she meant to… summon a MONSTER.

'Of course! It's not as if I MEANT to do it! You-'

'So you didn't mean to do a thing…'

'What? OF COURSE I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO A THING!'

He stared at her again, and she shivered. He was just…

'…I'll… You'll keep me busy, won't you, Tomoyo Daidouji…' For a moment, she blushed. Then it was gone, and she could hear him cursing under his breath. Jeez, way to flatter a girl.

'Hey… Take care…'

(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)/(\)

Syaoran stared at her for a few seconds, and realized she was actually unconscious. He had no idea what had happened – he had been walking around the palace, feeling alone and a little angry, and then he had seen her. She had been staring straight ahead… and then she fell.

And he had run to her, to see if she was ok… And he knew she wasn't. But what could he do? Nothing…

But he couldn't just leave her there…

He picked her up and was surprised at her weight. She wasn't heavy… but she certainly wasn't light. She was heavier than Meilin…

Gah. When would he stop comparing them?

Oh well… She needed help. So… he was going to give it to her. She had come with the Kinomotos… right? At least… he thought she had… All he had to do was find some random Kinomoto person, and they would take care of it.

But that was easier said than done…

'Sakura…' He didn't know why, but for some reason he whispered her name. It was becoming a kind of obsession… He kept thinking about her, and when he caught a tiny glimpse of her he was hooked. Whenever he saw a girl he would instantly compare them, and Sakura always won out… But with Meilin it wasn't so easy. He couldn't compare those two properly.

But he was thinking of Sakura more than he thought of Meilin…

And when he wasn't with her… he felt kind of empty… And he shouted at Meilin too much…

He was throwing everything away…

And why?

He had absolutely no idea.

It was a compulsion. Not something he wanted to do or something he was trying to do himself. It was something that just seemed to happen. Like he had no control over it. Perhaps that was just him being slack…

He resolved to be more patient.

Then he felt a hand bury itself in his shirt. Sakura was holding onto him…

She was really beautiful…

And Meilin was gone from his thoughts.

As far as he was concerned, Sakura was the only person alive.

A/N: Ok, I know it was incredibly fluff-ful. Sorry about that… :P

Anyway, I hope it's all making a bit more sense now… I don't know which Kinomoto brother I should pair with Meilin… The outspoken one, or the shy one… And maybe I should pair one of them with Kaho… What do you guys think? I have no idea what to do… Hmm… But anyway, Tomoyo has some kind of magic, and Rika can see magic… And Naoko… well… that'll probably be in there somewhere next chapter… Oh, and so you know… I think it was one chapter ago… When Yamazaki told Chiharu to call him Takashi it was strange… because of the whole first name thing in Japanese… but he tells everyone to call him Yamazaki in the series… I forgot… :P Anyway, I'm keeping that in. I'll probably edit this version one day…

Anyway, I promise another update in AT MOST two weeks. Sorry about the delays… Please REVIEW!!!


End file.
